If I Want to Cry
by Reiji Mitsurugi
Summary: Bab 5. "Kupikir kau tidak takut apa-apa."/"Omong kosong sekali, Nel." Rukia menekuri pasir mainannya kembali. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Ia cuma tersenyum pahit kini. "Aku takut mati, aku takut jantungku berhenti sebelum anakku lahir, aku takut melihat sem
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo.  
**

* * *

**If I Want to Cry**

**Bab 1**

"Grimmjow? Oh, Grimmjow?"

Seorang pemuda yang terbaring di ranjangnya yang berantakan membuka mata dan mendesah panjang. Sial. Banyak _tequila _dan wiski tidak membuatnya lupa ini hari apa. Ia melirik jam elektronik di meja ranjangnya, dan memutar tubuhnya lagi. Bahkan dia tidak terlambat, kendati dirinya sangat berharap hal itu terjadi.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? Aku tahu kau ada di dalam!"

Grimmjow berusaha menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, tapi hatinya tidak jadi semakin baik. Lagi-lagi sial. Semestinya dia minum alkohol saja tadi malam. Setidaknya ia bisa langsung mati, dan dengan demikian, membuat semua menjadi gagal.

"Grimmjow? Kau mau aku mendobrak pintumu atau tidak?"

Ya Tuhan! Cukup sudah! Kesal, si rambut biru melempar bantalnya ke seberang ruangan, sukses membuat istana kartu yang ia buat tadi malam sebelum mabuk hancur berkeping-keping. Pria itu diam sebentar, dan ketika suara gedoran itu kembali, ia langsung bangun, membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling, dan isi perutnya berontak ingin keluar. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi, tapi sayang ia muntah di bajunya dulu sebelum berhasil mengeluarkan sisanya di pispot.

Pintu digedor lagi. "Halo? Grimmjow?"

"Kurang ajar," makinya sambil membersihkan pakaian dengan air wastafel. Tidak berhasil, akhirnya dia membuka pakaiannya, langsung menuju ke pintu, dan membukanya dengan satu kali sentakan keras.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat orang lain tenang?" dia memberondong gadis berambut hijau yang tersentak melihat wajahnya.

Oke. Harus diakui, untuk beberapa saat Nel tertegun juga pagi-pagi melihat tunangannya bertelanjang dada. Meskipun dia sudah biasa menyaksikan Grimmjow telanjang dada di beberapa majalah. Beberapa puluh majalah, lebih tepatnya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak hanya tertegun karena melihat fisik Grimmjow yang terpahat sempurna, tetapi juga kenyataan bahwa bau alkohol menguar deras dari mulut pria itu.

Nel berdecak. "Kau minum lagi?"

Dan kemarahan Grimmjow langsung surut. Ia menunduk. "Y-ya, begitulah. Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Dia menyisih, mempersilakan kekasihnya masuk.

Nel cuma bisa menghela napasnya ketika sudah ada di dalam. Sebuah apartemen yang, berantakan dalam arti harfiah. Botol-botol minuman keras, banyak botol minuman keras, berserakan di dekat pembaringan. Sebuah bantal bersanding dengan meja berkaki besi yang ditumpuki banyak buku, kartu-kartu remi tersebar di dekatnya.

Neliel melongo menyaksikan kekacauan kamar tunangannya. Ia membuka tirai, memperbolehkan sinar matahari menghangatkan ruangan. "Kau tahu alkohol bisa membuat risiko hepatitis menjadi sepuluh kali lebih tinggi," ia mulai menggerutu. Belum menikah saja pria ini sudah seberantakan ini, bagaimana mungkin kalau mereka menikah kelak?

"Mm hmm," Grimmjow bergumam. Ia tahu tidak boleh menimpali perkataan Neliel kalau sudah menyangkut kesehatan. Tunangannya itu dokter, dan kalau Grimmjow membantah, Neliel bisa menceramahinya lebih dari ini.

Beberapa langkah di depannya, Nel mencoba membereskan sesuatu, tapi Grimmjow sudah menarik tangannya yang bebas dan langsung mendekapnya.

Ciuman permintaan maaf itu cuma bertahan tiga detik. Nel mendorong dada tunangannya. "Kau bau sekali, kau tahu? Sekarang cepat bersihkan dirimu dan bersiap-siap. Kita berangkat satu jam lagi."

Tapi pria itu belum mau melepas pelukannya. "Tidak mau," gumamnya.

"Cepat mandi. Akan kubuatkan teh hijau."

"Aku tidak mau pergi."

Barulah Nel tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu menangis setelah dia merasakan pundaknya basah. "Oh Tuhan," dia benar-benar mendorong dada Grimmjow, "kau pria terseksi di negara ini dan kau menangis? Biar kutebak," dia pura-pura berpikir padahal ia tahu betul apa jawabannya, "jangan-jangan kau masih tidak ingin melihat Ichigo menikah?"

"Bukannya aku tak mau melihatnya menikah," Grimmjow menyeka matanya yang merah. "Tapi tidak dengan _perempuan itu_. _Aniki _pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Bukan Rukia Kuchiki."

"Dan kau minum-minum supaya kau punya alasan untuk terlambat atau tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahannya?"

Grimmjow diam saja, mengakuinya.

"Astaga!" Nel benar-benar kaget mendapati kekasihnya ini masih belum berubah. "Kau ini kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan Rukia? Apa yang salah dengan semua wanita yang mendekati Ichigo, kalau boleh kutambahkan? Kenapa kau begitu… egois?"

Grimmjow mencoba membuka mulutnya, tapi Nel sudah berkata lagi, "Ichigo bukan milikmu seorang, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu!" tunangannya berteriak. "Aku cuma tidak mau melihatnya tidak bahagia! Kau tahu, dia sudah betul-betul berjasa dalam hidupku. Dia sudah menjadi kakak bagiku bahkan ketika kami masih sama-sama di panti asuhan. Dia mengorbankan segalanya padaku, aku bahkan berutang nyawa padanya! Dan sekarang aku harus melihatnya menandatangani perjanjian penderitaan hidupnya? Bagaimana bisa aku ikhlas kalau wanita itu, wanita yang akan menikah dengan _aniki _itu, akan membawa penderitaan padanya?

"Dan aku tak keberatan kalau _aniki_ menikah dengan wanita mana pun!" Grimmjow menegaskan. Dengan wanita mana pun _aniki_ akan menikah, aku ikhlas, asal jangan dengan Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Kenapa?" kali ini tunangannya menantang. "Karena dia menderita penyakit jantung? Karena Ichigo belum tahu hal itu? Atau karena Rukia berniat merahasiakannya dari Ichigo, setidaknya sampai dia mengandung, supaya kalau pun dia meninggal saat ia melahirkan, Ichigo tak akan menangis karena dia sudah memiliki anak?"

Grimmjow terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia takut. Takut apabila apa yang dikatakan Nel menjadi kenyataan. Nel jelas tahu, ia dokter yang merawat Rukia. Dan ia tahu, karena Nel memberitahunya kemarin. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Dia tak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia tahu hanya mencintai Rukia. Hanya itu. Ia tahu, Ichigo tak akan meninggalkan Rukia, bahkan jika calon istrinya itu akan meninggal besok, tapi bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bisa bahagia dengan semua ini? Ini, ini yang membuatnya betul-betul tidak ikhlas melihat _aniki_-nya itu menikah dengan Rukia…

"Jangan terlalu banyak bengong."

Grimmjow mengangkat wajahnya. Selembar handuk dilempar Nel ke mukanya.

"Sekarang mandi dan bersiaplah. Kenakan setelan terbaikmu. _You are the best man_. Jadi kau tak boleh cemberut begitu menghadiri pesta pernikahan Ichigo." Tatapan tajam Nel membuat kaki Grimmjow langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Dan aku tak mau dengar omong kosong tentang kau lebih tahu kebahagiaan Ichigo ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Yang menjadi Ichigo itu dirinya, bukan dirimu, jadi kau tak boleh terlalu egois dan ikut campur dalam kehidupannya."

Grimmjow membanting pintunya keras, menahan amarah.

Ia sudah tahu itu.

xxxxx

Grimmjow memarkir Porschenya di depan gereja. Sudah ramai mobil di sana, kebanyakan mobil katering dan dekorasi, meskipun mobil terbaik tetap miliknya yang berwarna biru metalik. Nel keluar setelah ia membuka pintu, gaun yang sewarna rambutnya berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari musim panas.

Mereka bergerak dari tempat parkir menuju halaman belakang gereja, tempat acara diselenggarakan, tapi langkah mereka tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria bersetelan lengkap, rambutnya jingga, duduk sendiri di tangga samping gedung gereja, sedang merokok santai. "Halo," sapa pria itu.

"Ichigo?" Nel menyapa. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ichigo menatap ekspresi heran sepasang sejoli itu dan langsung tertawa kecil. "Merokok," jawabnya santai.

Wanita dengan rambut dan gaun hijau itu mengangguk pelan-pelan. Ia memberi isyarat pada tunangannya agar menemani Ichigo, sementara dirinya sendiri ingin mengecek keberadaan Rukia. "Aku mau lihat Rukia dulu," ia meniti tangga di sebelah Ichigo dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"_Aniki_," Grimmjow duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa merokok di sini?"

"Tidak ada. Cuma tegang saja," katanya. "Yah, aku sudah tanya Renji dan dia bilang, ini wajar. Perasaan tegang sebelum menikah." Ichigo mematikan rokoknya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Seperti ada yang salah dengan hari ini, dan kau harus lari dan menghentikan semuanya."

Memang kau harus lari dan menghentikan pernikahan ini, Grimmjow mencoba berkata. Tapi ia ingat harus menahan diri. "Itu… biasa," jawabnya kikuk.

"Ya, memang biasa. Hebat," Ichigo menepuk pundak Grimmjow, "kau bahkan bisa tahu sebelum menikah. Padahal aku baru tahu hari ini." Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam kotak dan mengangsurkan kotak itu pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tahu, ia harus mengambilnya tanpa berkata apa-apa bahkan jika dia tidak ingin. Ia tidak boleh menolak apa yang diberikan dia mengambil satu dan menyulutnya. "Tamu yang lain sudah datang?" ia bertanya.

"Sudah. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap. Tinggal menungguku dan Rukia selesai dengan urusan kami masing-masing, kami akan memulai acaranya."

"_Aniki _tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Ichigo terdiam, kemudian menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa? Seorang pria tua yang takut menikah?" Dia tertawa, kemudian menambahkan, "Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu. Padahal kita kan seumuran?"

Grimmjow tersenyum. "Siapa tahu _aniki _benar-benar takut menikah dan berniat menghentikan semua ini?"

Ichigo mengembuskan asap rokok yang membubung tinggi kemudian menghilang. "Takut, mungkin. Tapi kalau berniat menghentikan pernikahan ini… kurasa tidak. Aku cuma tegang, membayangkan hari esok saat aku bersama Rukia. Mulai besok dia tinggal di rumahku, bekerja bersamaku, dan selalu ada di sampingku, sampai aku mati. Mengingatnya saja membuatku bahagia, apalagi menjalaninya."

Ia menatap mata Grimmjow lekat-lekat. "Tentu saja aku tak akan menghentikan pernikahan ini," katanya mantap.

Dada Grimmjow terasa sesak lagi. Kemantapan yang tersurat di mata Ichigo begitu tulus, sehingga dia merasa tidak berguna bahkan jika dia tidak mengatakan kalau Rukia mengidap penyakit mematikan. Tangannya mendadak bergetar. "B-boleh aku memeluk _aniki_?" dia berkata dengan suara yang mulai pecah.

"Tentu saja," Ichigo yang duluan memeluk adiknya itu.

Dalam pelukan itu, Grimmjow berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, meski ia sudah lebih cengeng daripada biasanya hari ini. Semestinya dia bahagia, tapi kenapa ia malah terharu? "_Aniki _harus berbahagia," katanya. "Aku harus melihat _aniki _berbahagia."

Ichigo melepas pelukannya. "Tentu saja aku akan bahagia." Ia juga sedikit terharu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik. "Bagaimana denganmu? Dengan Nel? Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Grimmjow ingin menjawab 'hanya setelah dia melihat Ichigo berbahagia', tapi Ichigo pasti menertawakannya. "Mungkin… beberapa bulan lagi. Aku hanya menunggunya memantapkan hati. Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin meyakinkan diriku sendiri dulu," akunya sambil terkekeh. "Kadang-kadang aku merasa bersalah karena sudah terlalu kekanak-kanakkan dan egois di depannya."

"Tapi dia tidak pernah protes, kan?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Berarti dia menikmati keegoisanmu. Dengan kata lain, dia jodohmu."

Grimmjow menatap kakaknya tidak percaya, dan Ichigo langsung tertawa. "Benar! Aku selalu percaya bahwa kita diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Dengan sifatmu yang egois tingkat tinggi dan meledak-ledak seperti itu, kau butuh sesuatu yang bisa meredam besi panas dalam dirimu itu. Mungkin memang mustahil, tapi aku tahu, itu ada.

"Dan aku bisa melihat itu di dalam diri Neliel," tambahnya.

Grimmjow diam. Sedikit banyak dia mengakui kata kakaknya. Pacarnya sebelum ini, atau pacar-pacarnya sebelum ini (tidak termasuk wanita yang sering diajaknya bercinta kilat satu malam), tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan sifatnya yang egois dan tidak penurut, serta pemarah. Sejauh ini, baru Ichigo yang bisa menenangkannya, tapi itu lebih karena Grimmjow tahu dia harus menurut pada pria itu.

Tapi kalau dengan lawan jenis… kelihatannya cuma Neliel yang bisa 'memegangnya'. Hanya wanita itu sajalah yang bisa menenangkannya. Sejauh ini.

Ia tidak sadar Ichigo sudah bangun dan mengibaskan debu di jas hitamnya. "Ayo, Grimm, bangun. Kita punya pernikahan untuk dihabisi."

Grimmjow tidak menimpali. Ia mematikan rokoknya, bangkit, kemudian mengikuti kakaknya berjalan ke halaman belakang gereja.

Tema pernikahan Ichigo adalah pesta kebun di awal musim panas.

xxxxx

Nel terdiam di depan pintu ketika mendengar potongan percakapan dari dalam sana menembus celah. Dia ingin masuk, tapi kakinya menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur. Dia ingin pergi, tapi telinganya menahan dirinya untuk menguping, dengan alasan klise: bagaimanapun, dia dokternya Rukia, jadi kalau ada keluarga yang membahas tentang kesehatan wanita itu, dia mutlak tahu.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh tinggal dengan suamiku?"

Nel mengenal suara yang menyahuti sebagai suara Byakuya, ayah Rukia. "Kau harus diobati. Dan aku tak mau kalau Ichigo sampai tahu. Aku tak mau kau bergantung padanya."

"Tapi dia suamiku!"

"Aku tak pernah merestui anak itu untuk menjadi suamimu!" seru Byakuya, resah. "Ya Tuhan! Lihat dirimu! Apa kau tak cukup hanya dengan kami? Penyakitmu itu hanya akan membuat Ichigo sedih saja pada akhirnya, dan kau ingin melakukan hal itu? Kenapa kau begitu… egois? Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan dia? Kalau kau mencintainya, semestinya kau membatalkan pernikahan ini, atau memberitahunya bahwa kau tak akan pernah bisa memberinya anak tanpa mengorbankan nyawamu!"

Langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu membuat Neliel minggir sedikit, tapi terlambat, karena Byakuya sudah keburu menjeblakkan pintu hingga terbuka dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Warna merah di muka Byakuya langsung berusaha dihilangkan.

Tapi Neliel sudah lebih tahu. "Maaf," katanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Byakuya tak berkata apa-apa, dia cuma mengangguk sekali dan berlalu. Sepatunya bergema di sepanjang lorong. Entah dia mau pergi ke mana.

Nel melihat Rukia yang duduk di dekat meja rias, dan untuk beberapa saat dia terkesima. Wanita itu betul-betul cantik, bahkan dari kacamatanya sebagai seorang dokter yang memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pacar seorang model. Profilnya mengenakan tudung pernikahan betul-betul membuat benda itu tampak sakral, dengan gaun lebar berwarna putih yang murni, seputih kertas yang belum ternoda.

"Halo," Nel mendekat.

Rukia, yang sedang menyeka riasannya dengan tisu, mendongak, sedikit terkejut. "Oh, hai," katanya. "Maaf kau mendengar semuanya."

Sahabatnya menggeleng, kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan Rukia. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik."

Rukia membuang tisu itu ke tempat sampah, kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Kau juga," katanya. Dia menatap, sedikit iri pada gaun Nel yang menunjukkan tubuhnya yang bagus.

Nel mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Apa kau dan ayahmu ada masalah lagi?"

Rukia tertawa. "Biasa," akunya. "Dia selalu tak setuju dengan semua pria yang dekat denganku. Terlebih sejak penyakit jantung sialan ini menurun padaku. Dia ingin aku selalu ada di dekatnya, menjadi anak kecil Ayah. Alasannya sih, dia tak rela aku membuat siapa pun yang menjadi suamiku bersedih, dan dia bilang aku egois kalau melakukannya, tapi aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dia yang egois."

"Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, sebenarnya niat ayahmu itu baik."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Rukia menatap dengan mata ungunya yang sendu. "Kau pikir aku sengaja mencari pria agar bisa menangis atas kepergianku?" Dia terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak, Neliel. Aku mencari pria yang tidak akan menangis kalau aku mati. Dan jujur, aku juga kepingin punya keturunan. Aku ingin sekali punya anak. Aku menggabungkan semuanya, dan semua ada dalam diri Ichigo."

"Kau egois, tahu?"

"Oh ya?" Rukia tertawa. "Yah, mungkin… tapi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hidupku tidak akan lama, masa kau tak memperbolehkanku ini egois sekali-sekali?"

Nel terdiam. Dia memutuskan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dan apa yang ayahmu tadi minta padamu?"

Rukia meneguk air dalam cangkir gelas yang ada di atas meja, kemudian menunduk lagi, kehilangan senyumnya. "Kupikir kau tahu alasannya."

"Jangan bilang… dia tahu soal rekomendasi perawatan di rumah sakit itu?"

"Aku tak mungkin menyembunyikannya, kan?" katanya. "Bagaimanapun, ya, dia memang benar, selama Ichigo belum tahu, dan Ichigo tak akan tahu, aku akan selalu bergantung padanya. Yah, begitulah, dia memintaku berangkat ke Sapporo, dan menjalani perawatan di sana, sesuai saranmu."

"Tapi kau menolak?"

"Aku cuma tak mau pergi ke sana terlalu cepat. Setidaknya biarkan aku menikah dulu, oke?"

"Jadi kau toh pada akhirnya tetap akan pergi?"

Rukia berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya. Ia menatap halaman belakang gereja, tempat pernikahannya akan diselenggarakan. Ayahnya sudah ada di sana, sebagaimana keluarga Ichigo, menyambut para tamu yang mulai berdatangan. Ia melihat ke arah dekat bangunan kecil yang menjadi pusat upacara nanti, dan darahnya tiba-tiba tersirap.

Ichigo dan Grimmjow sudah berdiri di sana.

"Aku sebetulnya tak rela, sangat tak rela kalau harus pergi," ia mendapati dirinya bicara sendiri. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku tidak pergi, berarti aku sama saja menjerumuskan Ichigo dalam kesedihan. Kalau aku tidak pergi, Ayah akan makin sedih dan aku tak suka itu. Aku tak mau melihat mereka berdua tidak bahagia karena keegoisanku."

Nel tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Rukia berbalik dan menatapnya, dengan sinar-sinar mentari membias di sekelilingnya, menjadikannya seperti permata kemilau dalam balutan gaun pengantin.

"Aku akan menemukan cara terbaik agar tidak menyakiti semua orang, Nel," katanya.

xxxxx

Ketika pengantin pria dan pendampingnya muncul, para hadirin tahu, acara pernikahan akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Musik dari orkestra dadakan yang ada di sudut taman sudah mengalunkan lagu-lagu bertempo riang sejak tadi, dan kini, tiba-tiba saja, alunannya berubah menjadi khidmat dan syahdu. Lagu-lagu pentatonis klasik dari Inggris abad ke-18 dengan suasana pernikahan yang kentara berkumandang, menandakan momen itu akan semakin dekat.

Momen. Betapa Ichigo sudah menantikan momen yang satu ini; momen penting di mana dia akan mengubah segalanya, mengubah kehidupannya. Dan momen itu bernama pernikahan.

Sekelilingnya sudah sangat mendukung. Inilah pesta impiannya. Para tamu undangan duduk dalam bangku-bangku panjang yang berjejer menghadap altar. Di belakang ada tempat hidangan. Orkestra klasik kecil tersembunyi di sudut belakang altar, tidak terlalu mementingkan penampilan yang jelas suaranya mesti terdengar. Hiasan pita-pita dan konfeti putih berkilauan, desau angin terdengar dari beberapa pohon besar di belakang sana. Dan di hadapannya, membentang dengan kain putih terhampar, lorong rumput yang memisahkan tempat duduk menjadi dua lajur, tempat pengantin wanita beserta para pendampingnya berjalan menuju ke altar.

Menuju altar pernikahan.

Menuju dirinya.

Rukia melangkah menuju dirinya.

"Apa pengantin wanitanya sudah siap?"

Ichigo langsung menoleh, akan membuka mulut, tapi Grimmjow mendahuluinya.

"Sebentar lagi."

Pendeta itu memainkan rambut putihnya yang panjang, kemudian tersenyum. Jasnya yang berwarna hitam tampak gerah bagi Ichigo, tapi mungkin juga tidak soalnya dia sendiri mengenakan jas hitam.

Anak-anak kecil yang disuruh duduk secara tiba-tiba memberi tanda bagi semua orang bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Ichigo menatap ke kejauhan, ke ujung jalan hijau berlapiskan kain putih itu…

Dan pengantinnya pun datanglah. Mengenakan gaun putih berenda, diiringi musik kepengantinan, Rukia benar-benar cantik, nyaris secantik malaikat. Para pendampingnya yang mengenakan gaun hijau mendahului, sedangkan ayahnya, pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang, menggandeng tangan putrinya melangkah, menembus kerumunan penonton yang menatapnya terkesima. Ichigo menatap mata ungu calon istrinya. Mata ungu yang bersinar cerah, memancarkan vitalitas.

Sama sekali dia tak menduga ada sesuatu di balik mata ungu calon istrinya itu.

Tapi di lain pihak, Grimmjow sudah menduganya. Ia melirik Nel yang berjalan di depan Rukia, dan wanita itu mengangguk. Beberapa saat mereka bertatapan penuh makna sampai perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan deheman sang pendeta. Satu hal pasti mereka ketahui: ada sesuatu yang terjadi, meskipun dia harus menanyai Nel untuk tahu apa itu.

Sebelumnya mereka harus menyaksikan pernikahan ini sampai selesai.

Sang pendeta memulainya dengan sebuah pertanyaan: "Bolehkah aku tahu siapa yang mengantarkan mempelai wanita kemari, dan apa tujuannya?"

"Aku ayahnya, dan aku ingin menikahkannya dengan pria ini." Ia melirik Ichigo.

"Bisakah kau mempertemukan tangan putrimu dengan tangan calon suaminya?"

Byakuya tertegun sebentar, senyum menghilang dari mukanya. Tapi itu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik, karena ia sudah menyentuhkan tangan anaknya pada Ichigo, dan mereka berdua menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

Ia harap dirinya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah…

"Berdirilah berhadapan," perintah sang pendeta. Pasangan kekasih itu menurut, masing-masing menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna satu sama lain.

Pendeta Ukitake pun ikut tersenyum. "Rekan-rekan, dan para hadirin sekalian," dia memulai dengan suaranya yang lantang, "hari ini kita berkumpul di sini untuk menyaksikan penyatuan sepasang sejoli dalam ikatan pernikahan. Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah sebuah upacara sakral, yang sudah diselenggarakan selama beribu-ribu tahun, untuk mengikatkan pasangan ini dalam menjalani hari-harinya."

Beberapa hadirin mengangguk tanda setuju. Tak ada yang berkata-kata, mereka semua hampir bisa mendengar desau angin menembus celah-celah daun di deretan pepohonan.

Si pendeta memulai pekerjaannya. "Ichigo Kurosaki, dan Rukia Kuchiki, kalian berdua telah memintaku untuk menikahkan kalian. Apakah kalian melakukan kegiatan ini atas keinginan sendiri?"

Ichigo menatap calon istrinya sekilas, dan mereka berdua menjawab bersamaan, "Ya."

"Adakah paksaan dari pihak mana pun, untuk melakukan pernikahan ini, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung?"

Mereka berdua lagi-lagi menjawab pada saat yang sama. "Tidak ada."

Ukitake tersenyum. Kali ini ia menatap para pengiring pengantin dan para hadirin. "Apa ada seseorang di sini, yang punya alasan kuat mengapa pasangan ini seharusnya tidak menikah?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang membuat Grimmjow terperanjat. Seketika air mukanya mengeras. Haruskah dia berseru bahwa Rukia mengidap penyakit jantung dan tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Ichigo? Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang. Selama beberapa saat dia tak mampu berkata, padahal dari sesi latihan kemarin, dialah yang harus menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Apakah ada seseorang di sini yang punya alasan kuat untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini?"

"Tidak ada," Grimmjow bersuara, keras. "Tidak ada," ulangnya, lebih pelan. "Tidak ada."

Sang pendeta menatapnya penuh arti. "Baiklah. Lalu mari kita lanjutkan. Ichigo Kurosaki," dia menatap sang mempelai pria, "kalau kau memang berniat menjadikan Rukia Kuchiki sebagai istrimu, maka nyatakanlah sumpahmu."

Inilah saatnya. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia erat-erat, kemudian dia berbicara.

"Aku, Ichigo Kurosaki," katanya, "dengan ini mengambilmu, Rukia Kuchiki, sebagai istriku. Mulai detik ini, aku bersumpah dengan disaksikan langit dan bumi, untuk mencintaimu, menjagamu, dan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku. Aku menerimamu, dengan segala kelebihan dan kekuranganmu, dan sebagai gantinya, aku ada di sini dengan kelebihan dan kekuranganku. Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu, dan aku berjanji akan datang padamu jika aku butuh perlindungan. Aku memilihmu… sebagai satu-satunya orang dengan siapa aku akan menghabiskan hidup."

Saat itu, air mata langsung merebak di mata Rukia. Astaga. Janji itu begitu membekas dalam benaknya, dan detik ini ia sudah melanggar janji itu sendiri secara tidak langsung dengan tidak memberitahukan apa yang seharusnya…

"Dan kau, Rukia Kuchiki, kalau kau memang berniat menjadikan Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai suamimu, maka nyatakanlah sumpahmu."

Rukia tak bisa menjaga suaranya agar tidak pecah, tapi genggaman Ichigo seolah memberinya kekuatan. "Aku, Rukia Kuchiki, dengan ini mengambilmu, Ichigo Kurosaki, sebagai suamiku."

Sebutir air mata membasahi pipinya. Entah itu air mata haru karena bahagia, atau air mata kesedihan…

"Mulai detik ini, aku bersumpah dengan disaksikan langit dan bumi, untuk mencintaimu, menjagamu, dan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku. Aku menerimamu, dengan segala kelebihan dan kekuranganmu, dan sebagai gantinya, aku ada di sini dengan kelebihan dan kekuranganku."

Untuk sesaat ia berhenti. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa ini sangat salah? Tapi, pada akhirnya dia melanjutkan. "Aku… berjanji untuk melindungimu, dan akan datang padamu jika aku butuh perlindungan. Aku memilihmu, sebagai satu-satunya orang… dengan siapa aku menghabiskan hidup."

Dia tak mendengar apa kata-kata sang pendeta selanjutnya karena mendadak kegembiraan menguasai seluruh relung hatinya. Ada beban yang terangkat, tergantikan kebahagiaan. Untuk sesaat, ia lupa akan semua persoalannya. Ya Tuhan, kini dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadikan Ichigo sebagai satu-satunya temannya menghabiskan hidup…

"Dan apa kalian memiliki cincin untuk dipertukarkan pada saat bahagia ini?"

Ichigo menunggu Rukia untuk menjawab. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Ya, kami punya." Tak ada yang mengomandoi tapi mereka berdua berkata pada saat yang sama. Mungkin inikah yang namanya sehati?

Ichigo menerima cincin Rukia dari Grimmjow yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi. Ia tak melihat ekspresi adiknya itu berubah… tapi ia tentu saja tak bisa memikirkan hal lain-lain selain pernikahannya ini, kan? Ini 'momen' yang dia sangat nantikan, tentu saja pria itu tak berniat mengabaikannya barang sekejap mata.

Pendeta Ukitake tersenyum. "Ichigo Kurosaki, maukah kau memberikan cincin itu pada Rukia Kuchiki dan menyatakan sumpah cincinmu?"

Ichigo mengangkat tangan Rukia dan menyelipkan cincin di jari manisnya. Tangan itu sedikit gemetar, berkeringat, dan dingin, tapi Ichigo tersenyum saja. Dieratkan genggamannya pada tangan wanita itu. "Aku memberimu cincin ini sebagai pengingat bahwa hari ini kita mengikat janji."

"Dan kau, Rukia Kuchiki, maukah kau memberikan cincin itu pada Ichigo Kurosaki dan menyatakan sumpah cincinmu?"

Rukia sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa Ichigo tegang ketika dia menyelipkan cincinnya. Itu membuatnya, secara tidak langsung, semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ichigo, aku memberimu cincin ini… sebagai pengingat bahwa hari ini kita mengikat janji."

Ichigo kini sudah bagai meremas tangan Rukia. Mungkin itu caranya agar tidak tampak terlampau tegang.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, dan Rukia Kuchiki," sang pendeta mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Kalian berdua telah saling bertukar janji dan bertukar cincin di hadapanku. Berdasarkan itu, kalian telah resmi menikah. Dan berdasarkan kekuasaan yang telah diberikan padaku sebagai pendeta, dengan ini aku menyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri."

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh di seantero taman. Beberapa orang bahkan berdiri dan menyiulkan sesuatu.

"Kau boleh mencium pengantin wanitanya," sambung si pendeta.

Oh ya. Ichigo tidak menunggu lama. Dia membuka tudung penutup wajah Rukia dengan cepat, dan langsung menyentuhkan bibirnya kepada kekasihnya itu. Rasa ceri yang manis masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tapi dia juga merasa bibir itu sedikit dingin. Ia mengadu keningnya dengan sang istri dan bergumam, "Kau tegang, eh?"

Rukia berniat menjawab, tapi suara musik yang mengalun mendadak menarik perhatiannya.

"_If there were no words, no way to speak… I would still hear you_."

"'Valentine'?"

Ichigo menarik tangan istrinya, mengajaknya berdansa dalam gerakan-gerakan pelan. Ia mengadu kening dengan sang istri, dan bernyanyi mengikuti si pelantun lagu dengan suara lirihnya, "_If there were no tears, no way to feel inside, I'd still feel for you…_"

"_And even if the sun refuse to shine, even if romance run out of rhyme… You would still have my heart, until the end of time. You're all I need, my love, my valentine…_"

Para hadirin mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergerak menuju lantai dansa. Angin mengibarkan gaun-gaun mereka, membuat orang-orang yang sedari tadi agak kegerahanmerasa sedikit sejuk. Grimmjow berdansa dengan Nel, tentu saja, sementara ayah Rukia masih setia duduk di tepi meja minuman, tidak mendapat pasangan. Untung saja Rukia tidak melihat semua itu, karena dia masih terlalu terkejut akan pilihan lagu ini.

Ini lagu saat Ichigo melamarnya!

Ichigo membuainya dalam gerakan-gerakan nyaman, yang anehnya, membuat tubuh Rukia sedikit gemetar. Dia takut, dia sedih. Dia tak mau meninggalkan Ichigo! Tidak sedetik pun…

"K-kau tak bilang kalau lagu ini ada di _playlist_-nya," dia mencoba bersuara sedikit kesal.

"Tak bolehkah aku menyiapkan kejutan untuk istriku? Kejutan yang membahagiakan, mungkin?"

Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo kuat-kuat. Ini semua benar-benar mengharukan. Tidak mungkin dia tak menitikkan air mata…

"_You've opened my eyes, and show me how to love unselfishly_…"

Rukia memejamkan matanya, dan sebulir cairan bening itu lolos kembali. Tuhan, dia akan menukarkan apa pun demi penyakit jantung itu tidak ada. Dia akan melakukan apa pun asal bisa terus bersama Ichigo, menemaninya, melihatnya tua, menyaksikan anak-anak mereka lahir dan tumbuh…

Tanpa sadar, Rukia ikut bernyanyi, "_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before, in my dreams I couldn't love you more…_"

Dan suaminya menimpali. "_I would give you my heart, until the end of time… You're all I need, my love, my valentine_…"

Terisaklah Rukia. Betul-betul tersedu. Ia memeluk Ichigo erat-erat. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar detak jantung pria itu, tersembunyi di dalam kebidangan dadanya yang hangat. Ia ingin terus seperti ini! Ia ingin terus mendengar detak jantungnya, bersandar nyaman di kekokohan dadanya , dan merasakan keamanan bahkan dari figurnya…

Tapi toh, ia sadar, musik akhirnya harus berhenti. Ia tidak sadar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sampai suara tepuk tangan riuh rendah menelusup menggetarkan genderang telinganya. Ia mendongak, dan Ichigo mengecup keningnya sayang.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" ia bertanya. "Ini hari bahagia kita."

Rukia memaksakan seulas senyum. "Y-ya."

Ichigo berniat untuk membalas perkataan istrinya itu, tapi kerumunan wanita di depannya sudah menarik perhatian. "Buketnya!" mereka berseru. "Buketnya! Buketnya! Lempar buketnya!"

Pasangan suami istri baru itu tertawa. "Baiklah," Rukia mencoba berkata keras. Ia berbalik dan mulai menghitung. "Satu… dua… tiga!" Rukia meloncat sedikit, melayangkan buket bunga itu ke udara. Mengikuti gerakan parabolik, buket itu melayang makin tinggi, sebelum akhirnya berhenti selama sepersekian detik dan bergerak turun…

Dan mendarat di atas kepala seorang pemuda yang berambut biru.

"Ack!" pemuda itu berseru, tak menyangka akan kejatuhan bunga. Di hadapannya, semua wanita bersorak menyayangkan.

"Apa?" Dia memungut benda yang menjatuhi kepalanya, dan seketika mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

"Grimmjow?" Rukia berseru dari ujung sana, sebelum terbahak.

Grimmjow tak berkata apa-apa, dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya dan kali ini dia sibuk dengan buket bunga yang mendadak jatuh di atas kepalanya. Ternyata Rukia melemparnya terlalu ke kanan; ditambah dengan angin yang bertiup, jadilah. Pada akhirnya dia cuma terkekeh. "Yah, terima kasih banyak…"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengajak Nel berdansa lagi!" seseorang di ujung seberang berteriak.

Grimmjow menurut, dia mencari Nel yang sedari tadi ternyata sudah memerhatikannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" tawarnya.

Nel tak menjawab, dia meletakkan gelasnya dan mengambil buket beserta lengan Grimmjow sekaligus. Mereka melangkah ke tengah, sebagai pusat perhatian, bersama dengan kedua mempelai. Setelah pasangan-pasangan itu siap, lagu kedua pun dimainkan…

"_Who's that girl in love? Who's that girl in love?_

_Hey, Lucia, the lonely days are through. No more sorrows, and teardrops on your face._

_Hey, Lucia, so smile and look at yourself. You're the prettiest, the happiest in this world…_

_He came to you just for love you, hold you, and kiss you. Don't ever be afraid anymore…_

_He can be strong when you're weak, right when you're wrong, and will guide you where to go, taking your hand…_

_Hey, Lucia, the sunshine of your eyes, makes you brighter than any other girl._

_But, Lucia, before you walk away, just remember…_"

Sayang lagu itu tidak selesai. Begitu pun dansanya…

Karena sang mempelai wanita sudah terkulai lemas, pingsan di tengah panggung, pada acara pernikahannya sendiri.

**to be continued.**

* * *

balasan review anonim

alcohol is my enemy (di if i want to cry 1)  
yang tanya km frustrasi: ehehe. makasih banyak. peristiwa kmaren mbawa banyak pelajaran sama saya. akan mncoba mnjadi orang yg nggak payah, jelek, dan sombong lagi. mohon dukungannya, ya.  
voidy: mm hmm, iya mb. ya, ini ya begitu, hehe. masuk kategori flashfic juga kali ya mb. iya kasian ichigo. makasi banyak mb.  
takumi-kun: ini mah coba-coba mb, hehe. terserahlah gaya menulis mau kaya apa, saya udah ga mikirin itu lagi sekarang, kapok. makasih banyak, mb.  
cim-jee: masalah tersinggung sudah sy slesaikn lwt sms ya jee :p tapi ya saya minta maap juga kalo ada yg mbuat sy tersinggung. kita lupain aja, ya. sy juga udah tw d mana salah sy, dan skrg lagi berusaha (catet, berusaha, jadi kalo kadang khilaf ya maapin aja) jadi orang baik. soalnya sy slama ni udah jd org jahat bgt. 11-12 sama aizen lah, kecuali gantengnya soalnya sy jauh lebih ganteng dari si ijen haha. bergayut ada kok jee, kalo bergelayut mah tinggal diselipin sisipan 'el' doang (sama dengan sisip selisip atau gigi geligi gitulah).  
curio ga login: oh, momen-momen mbabu, ya. heran ada yang inget. berarti seneng jadi babu. terima kasih banyak. dan maap, saya melanggar janji sendiri dengan mublish ini sbelum ceritanya tamat. ga munafik, saya kangen reviewer. jadi maap yah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo.  
**

* * *

**Bab 2**

Rukia masih ingat beberapa baris dari lagu kedua itu, tapi selebihnya tidak, karena dia sudah keburu pingsan.

Tak terbayangkan bagaimana rasa hati Ichigo tatkala itu terjadi. Ketakutan menjalar di punggungnya tanpa alasan jelas. Begitu Rukia terjatuh, dia langsung menahannya dengan lengan, mengabaikan jeritan yang berasal dari beberapa penonton yang panik. Di sebelahnya, Grimmjow langsung membantu, mukanya tampak sama tegangnya dengan Ichigo.

"Bawa dia ke dalam!" Grimmjow berseru.

Untuk beberapa saat Ichigo tak bisa berpikir, tak bisa berkata, bahkan tak bisa bergerak…

"_Aniki_!"

"Ah, ah, iya!" Ichigo menggendong Rukia yang masih bergaun pengantin masuk ke dalam bangunan gereja. Nel menyuruhnya menuju ruang tempat tadi Rukia berias, dan Ichigo membaringkannya di atas meja panjang yang ada di sana.

"Baik, sekarang tolong keluar, Ichigo."

Alis Ichigo terangkat. "Apa? T-tapi aku ingin…"

"Kumohon, keluar!" Nel berseru tegas. "Dia butuh udara segar dan aku tak mau ada banyak orang dalam ruangan ini. Kau juga, Grimm," dia menyuruh tunangannya menemani Ichigo dengan pandangannya yang penuh makna itu.

Ichigo bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Grimmjow menggiringnya keluar, dan menutup pintu tepat di belakangnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir. Ada rasa heran dan takut, tapi yang terutama sekali menguasai perasaannya adalah ketakutan itu. Ada apa dengan Rukia?

"Dia cuma kecapaian," Grimmjow menjawab. Padahal Ichigo rasanya tidak bertanya.

"Rukia tidak apa-apa," Grimmjow mengulang.

"Ya," Ichigo menjawab dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Suara siapa itu, penuh dengan ketakutan dan ketidakpastian?

Langkah-langkah kaki menarik perhatian mereka. Byakuya datang, setengah berlari, ditemani ayah Ichigo. Wajah Byakuya sudah sangat pucat, matanya bergerak-gerak liar seolah ingin mengutarakan sesuatu tapi masih ia tahan-tahan. Atau tepatnya, sengaja ditahannya.

Tangannya dipegang erat oleh ayah Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki. Dia juga khawatir, tapi lebih pada bingung. Ialah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan di antara empat orang itu. "Bagaimana Rukia?"

Ichigo tidak tahu, tapi Grimmjow sudah menjawab duluan, "Rukia cuma kecapaian. Tidak apa-apa."

"B-bolehkah kami masuk?"

Isshin yang bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Kata Nel dia butuh udara segar. Kehadiran kita malah akan membuatnya tidak nyaman."

Kerumunan kecil itu pun terdiam. Mereka pun menanti pintu itu terbuka, dan bagi Ichigo, lamanya sudah seperti seribu tahun. Setiap pergerakan apa pun pasti didengarnya. Ia ingin merokok, tapi untuk itu dia harus keluar dari bangunan ini, dan ia tidak mau. Bagaimanapun dia ingin ada di dekat Rukia. Mereka kan baru saja jadi suami istri.

Maka ketika Nel keluar, Ichigo langsung bergerak mendekatinya, bahkan sebelum yang lain sempat melangkah. "Bagaimana Rukia?" Dia melongok ke dalam, dan melihat istrinya sedang meminum segelas air. Rukia melambaikan tangannya sedikit ketika melihat suaminya.

Ichigo tidak mendengar kata-kata Nel dan langsung bergerak ke dalam kamar rias. Ia langsung memegang tangan Rukia, tak bersarung. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Gaunnya terlalu berat. Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma butuh istirahat."

"Mukamu pucat sekali."

"Astaga, Ichigo, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma kecapaian saja, tidak lebih. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Nel sudah menyihirku agar bisa hidup seribu tahun lagi." Ia tertawa. Terdengar miris.

Barulah Ichigo bisa mengembuskan napasnya lega. "Kau bisa melanjutkan acaranya?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Tapi beri aku waktu sebentar untuk merapikan riasan ini, ya?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan berbalik. Ia meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di dalam ruangan itu, sambil menenangkan pikirannya.

Hanya saja, dia sama sekali tidak menduga tatapan Rukia berubah ketika melihat Ichigo menjauh.

xxxxx

"Nah, kau lihat sendiri." Grimmjow berkata penuh kemenangan. "Dia pingsan, bahkan di pesta pernikahannya sendiri. Itukah yang menjadi alasanmu untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada _Aniki_? Supaya _Aniki _akan tahu sendiri, sedih sendiri, dan pada akhirnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?"

"Dia lupa minum obatnya," Nel berkata, serbasalah. "Jelas saja dia pingsan."

Grimmjow memilih untuk tidak menyahuti.

Pesta pernikahan sudah dilanjutkan. Ichigo dan Rukia sudah duduk di depan sana, di tempat altar dadakan tadi berada. Grimmjow baru saja selesai dengan pidatonya, sebuah omong kosong tentang betapa ia berharap rumah tangga ini bisa langgeng sampai akhir hayat. Rukia tetap menatapnya selama pidato tadi berlangsung, seolah memohon supaya dia tak keceplosan memberi tahu Ichigo pasal kesehatannya.

Tentu saja dia tak memberi tahu.

Tapi ia sangat terbebani akan hal itu, karena, dalam sekejap mata, pesta sudah berakhir, dan tamu-tamu pun sudah pulang semua. Hanya ada keberantakan dan kekacauan terbentang di depan matanya, menanti untuk dibereskan oleh siapa pun yang dibayar Ichigo untuk semua ini.

"Kau melamun saja," Nel tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya. Ia meregangkan beberapa otot. "Ya Tuhan, capeknya. Kalau tahu begini, aku bisa-bisa menolak menikah."

Kata-katanya tak berhasil mencairkan suasana karena Grimmjow tidak menanggapi.

Nel mendengus. "Apa yang kau lihat, Grimm?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti orang idiot begitu?"

Grimmjow menghela napas. "Kenapa mereka menikah?"

Nel memutar bola matanya. Astaga. Topik ini lagi. Kenapa bocah biru ini sangat tidak ikhlas melihat kakaknya menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai? "Karena mereka saling mencintai."

"Kenapa mereka saling mencintai?"

"Mana kutahu? Aku bukan mereka; aku tidak hidup sebagai mereka."

Grimmjow menoleh.

"Dan, asal kau tahu, kau juga bukan mereka. Jadi kau tak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, dan apa yang terbaik bagi mereka."

"Tapi _Aniki _tahu apa yang terbaik untukku! Jadi aku juga harus tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya!"

"Oh ya? Atas alasan apa?"

Grimmjow tak bisa menjawab. Ia terpekur, menatap ujung sepatunya yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya.

"Sadarilah, Grimmjow. Kau sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin kau bilang Ichigo tahu segalanya tentangmu, dia tahu yang terbaik untukmu, tapi dia tak tahu apa yang ada dalam hatimu, kan? Buktinya dia tak tahu kalau kau sudah meniduri banyak wanita sebelum berpacaran denganku!

"Dan asal kau tahu, dia juga tidak pernah menolak kehadiranku sebagai kekasihmu hanya dengan alasan 'aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu'! Ia bukan kau. Ia tidak menjalani hidup sebagai dirimu. Jadi dia tak berhak menentukan kebahagiaanmu, sebab kau menjalani hidupmu sendiri. Begitu pun dirinya."

Nel memalingkan muka.

Grimmjow menatap anak rambutnya yang dipermainkan angin. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang Nel katakan. Susah, memang. Tapi Nel benar: ia bukan Ichigo, bagaimanapun dia menganggap salah keputusan yang diambil Ichigo, tetap saja ia tidak boleh ikut campur. Ia tak berhak.

"Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah berdoa supaya mereka berdua kuat menjalani semua ini."

Pria itu tertegun, menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan sang tunangan yang balas menatapnya dengan kerutan di kening.

Lagi-lagi Nel menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

xxxxx

"Dia menghadiahkanku sebuah mobil," Ichigo mengangkat kunci yang ada di atas meja. "Dasar bocah tengik. Sudah kubilang jangan menghamburkan uang, dia malah membeli barang-barang yang tidak perlu. Dia pikir aku tak bisa cari uang sendiri, apa?"

"Mungkin dia ingin berterima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Rukia terkikik, ikut-ikutan menatap kunci mobil itu. Kelihatannya sangat berkelas, dan berkilap.

"Dasar. Aku sama sekali tak pernah memintanya melakukan ini. Aku cuma akan mengambil apa yang kuperlukan." Ia menggenggam kunci mobil itu kuat-kuat.

Rukia mengangkat bungkusan berisi gaun pengantin dan tuksedo yang digunakan Ichigo tadi. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang. Aku kan belum tahu di mana kita akan tinggal setelah pindah ke Tokyo ini," dia tersenyum.

"Kau tak mau istirahat dulu? Mukamu itu masih sedikit pucat," Ichigo menyayangkan.

Rukia menatap suaminya seolah menghina, kemudian dia mendecakkan lidah. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Benar-benar sehat. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Nel sudah menyihirku agar hidup seribu tahun lagi?"

Ichigo tak menjawab, tapi matanya tetap tampak khawatir. "Ya, tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang ayo," dia mengangkat bungkusan itu, "kita lihat apa hadiah Grimmjow padamu."

Ichigo mengambil bungkusan yang ada di tangan Rukia. Ia juga berniat mengambil tas tangan istrinya, tapi wanita itu seketika menjauh ketika tangan Ichigo belum terlampau dekat.

"Tidak. Jangan yang ini. Bawakan saja baju-baju itu, tapi jangan yang ini." Rukia bahkan setengah meloncat, suaranya juga terdengar berbeda.

Tentu saja berbeda. Obat-obatnya ada di dalam tas tangan itu, dan Ichigo tidak boleh tahu.

Tapi saat itu, Ichigo cuma mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan mendahului. Di belakangnya, Rukia menghela napas lega, berusaha meredam detak jantungnya akibat ketegangan. Tidak. Jantungnya tak boleh berdetak terlalu kencang, bisa-bisa dia pingsan lagi.

Mereka tiba di tempat parkir, dan di sana cuma terparkir sebuah mobil.

"Astaga." Ichigo membelalakkan mata, menatap sebuah mobil konvertibel keluaran terbaru. Senyumnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang ketika dia mendekat. Kendaraan itu benar-benar baru, catnya masih mengkilap. Sebuah kartu terselip di sela-sela _wiper_. 'Untuk _Aniki_', tulis kartu itu.

"Tidak," Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa menerima ini."

Dia mengeluarkan telepon genggam dan memutar nomor Grimmjow. Mukanya merah. Dia tak suka adiknya itu menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang betul-betul tidak penting.

"Apa yang kau pikir, hah?" Ichigo berteriak ketika Grimmjow mengangkatnya.

"Astaga, ternyata _Aniki _sudah membuka hadiahnya," kata pria itu. "Bagaimana?"

Ichigo menanggapinya dingin. "Aku tak bisa menerima ini."

"Oh, ayolah," Grimmjow merajuk. "_Aniki _sudah menolak semua yang kukatakan akan kuberikan. Liburan, rumah, dan segalanya. Masa _Aniki _juga menolak ini?"

"Kau pikir aku apa? Pengemis?" Ichigo betul-betul marah. "Kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab memberiku hadiah! Kau itu tanggung jawabku! Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini? Tidak, aku tak mau menerima ini! Dan aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan untuk hadiahmu!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" kali ini adiknya ikut-ikutan kesal. "Aku cuma ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk _Aniki_! Masa _Aniki _menolak juga? Kumohon, terimalah. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau _Aniki _pengemis. Ini cuma hadiah dariku untuk kalian berdua. Terserah pada _Aniki_, hadiah itu mau diapakan, tapi kumohon, jangan dikembalikan. Aku akan merasa bersalah kalau mobil itu ada di garasiku lagi."

Ichigo terdiam sebentar, dan pada akhirnya, dia menyerah. "Terima kasih banyak, Grimmjow."

"Aku yang mestinya berterima kasih pada _Aniki_."

Ichigo menutup teleponnya, seperti biasa. Dia menoleh, dan melihat Rukia, seolah meminta pertimbangan.

"Kalau kau tak mau, jual saja. Aku juga tak suka dengan mobil beratap terbuka seperti ini."

"Kupikir juga begitu…"

"Tapi sekarang kita butuh kendaraan pulang, Ichigo. Dan aku tak melihat ada mobil lain selain ini, jadi kita pakai sekali saja, ya?" Dia tersenyum, dan itu menular. Ichigo jadi ikut-ikutan gembira, melupakan rasa marahnya tadi.

Mereka bergerak perlahan-lahan menuju pinggiran kota tempat rumah yang dulu ditinggali keluarga Ichigo. "Daerah sini tidak terlalu ramai, ya," Rukia mencoba berkata lirih, dan Ichigo cuma menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan. Mobil mereka betul-betul menarik perhatian di daerah sekitar sini, lantaran penduduknya tidak ada yang memiliki kendaraan mewah. Beberapa pasang mata melongok dari balik tembok melihat mereka yang lewat, setengah menduga pasangan ini salah jalan. Beberapa anak kecil yang sedang menaiki sepeda juga berhenti, kagum akan mobil konvertibel yang mungkin adalah benda paling berkilau yang ada di muka bumi.

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tanah lapang di dekat rel kereta api. "Kita tidak bisa memutar kalau terus," katanya, "jadi kita turun di sini saja."

Istrinya mengangguk, kemudian keluar dari dalam kendaraan itu. "Lagi pula mobil ini terlihat sangat tidak cocok di lingkungan seperti ini," ia terkekeh.

Suaminya tak berkata apa-apa.

Mereka menyusuri jalan di pinggir rel kereta api, hanya terpisahkan oleh tembok. Kata Ichigo, setiap setengah jam atau 45 menit sekali ada saja kereta api melintas. Mereka memang tidak perlu khawatir, tapi suaranya akan membuat hidup mereka sedikit ribut.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum, dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Mereka mengambil belokan di pertigaan dekat minimarket kecil, menuju sebuah jalan selebar mobil yang kini sepi. Hari sudah sore, anak-anak yang tadi bermain-main dan berkeliaran sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Di mana rumahnya?"

"Sebentar," mendadak Ichigo terdengar bersemangat, "kita akan sampai. Sebentar lagi."

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko kecil yang membelakangi rel kereta. Ichigo berbalik.

"Selamat datang."

"Astaga!" Rukia berseru sambil menutup mulutnya. "Toko ini?"

Ichigo memegang tangannya. "Aku berencana membuka toko tahu yang dulu ditinggalkan Ayah. Dan… yah, inilah rumah kita sekarang. Mungkin tidak seperti apartemen, tapi lumayan, ini milik sendiri…"

"Ini lebih dari sekadar 'lumayan', Ichigo!" Rukia berseru. "Aku selalu ingin tinggal di tempat seperti ini, dan membantumu berjualan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku kan juga senang berjualan. Terima kasih banyak, ya?"

Ichigo membuka gerendel pintu yang ternyata tersembunyi di sisi sebelah kanan toko itu. Dia mengangkat pintu lembaran besi ke atas, dan bagian dalam toko itu terbukalah. "Kita perlu banyak renovasi," katanya, "tapi setelah kulihat lagi, tidak terlalu banyak. Barang-barang di sini masih bagus. Hanya perlu dibenahi sedikit. Dan tempat ini sudah bisa kita tempati malam ini, kalau kita bersih-bersih."

Rukia mengangguk, matanya berbinar-binar saking bersemangatnya. Apa yang ada di depannya adalah sebuah bakal kehidupannya yang baru. Bersama. Kata itu bagaikan membawa sihir. Bersama Ichigo, tak ada lagi 'aku' atau 'kau'. Yang ada adalah sesuatu yang baru: 'kita'.

Mereka memindahkan barang-barang ke dalam rumah. Ada beberapa kamar di bagian belakang, dan beberapa lagi di lantai atas. Rukia melihat dapur dipenuhi alat-alat pembuatan tahu. Semua masih ada dalam kondisinya yang cukup baik. Rak-rak kaca dan mesin pendingin di depan juga masih bagus. "Sepertinya ada yang merawat semua ini," katanya.

"Ya, memang begitu," katanya. "Tempat ini disewakan sampai beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi begitu Ayah tahu aku akan menikah, dan ingin melanjutkan usahanya, dia langsung menyiapkannya untukku. Setidaknya kita tak perlu banyak membeli alat-alat baru. Dia juga akan membelikan beberapa bahan untuk kita olah di saat-saat awal."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk. Apa pun yang dilakukan Ichigo, dia akan setuju. Lembaran baru kehidupannya, seputih gaun pengantinnya tadi, akan dimulai. Dan dia akan mengisinya dengan tinta emas bersama laki-laki ini, laki-laki yang ia cintai.

"Sepertinya kita keduluan!"

Mereka ada di bagian belakang toko ketika tiga orang keluarga Kurosaki masuk ke dalam sana. "Bagaimana tokonya?" adalah pertanyaan pertama Isshin pada pasangan baru itu. "Kuharap kalian menyukainya."

"Ini lebih dari yang kuduga," Ichigo menyahut. "Terima kasih, Ayah."

"Setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk putra sulungku sebelum pensiun, kan," ia tersenyum. "Aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah melanjutkan usaha ini. Toko ini hidupku, dan anak-anakku hidup darinya. Aku ingin melihatnya buka terus sampai kapan pun."

"Ayah bisa mengandalkan kami," Rukia menjawab. "Kami akan mengusahakannya."

"Aduh, Rukia-_neesan_," seorang wanita awal dua puluhan yang sedari tadi memegang sebuah tas besar berbicara, "jangan terlalu tertipu dengan Ayah. Dia selalu bisa melebih-lebihkan dan mendramatisasi. Padahal dia kan punya satu toko lagi di Sekigahara; bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pensiun?"

Isshin terkekeh. "Karin, kau ini! Toko ini bagi Ayah bersejarah!"

"Semua toko tahu bersejarah bagi Ayah!"

"Tapi toko ini berbeda, kau tahu! Di tempat inilah Ayah pertama kali bertemu Ichigo dan Grimmjow…"

Karin seketika diam, dan atmosfir juga mendadak berubah drastis. Semua orang tahu, Ichigo Kurosaki dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques bukanlah anak kandung Isshin Kurosaki, kendati Ichigo mengambil nama keluarganya karena Isshin tak punya anak laki-laki, di samping itu ketika ditanya dulu, Ichigo tak punya marga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Grimm -_niisan_?"

Semua orang melontarkan tatapan terima kasih pada Yuzu yang sudah melumerkan suasana.

"Dia tak tahu aku kemari. Malah, dia tak tahu kalau aku akan tinggal di sini."

Kali ini, jawaban Ichigolah yang membuat kekikukan kembali menyerbu. Jadi Grimmjow tak tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersih-bersih saja? Kami… sudah tak sabar untuk tinggal di sini."

Adalah Rukia yang bicara. Dia tak mau melihat seisi keluarga sudah murung di hari pertama pernikahan mereka. Tatapannya seolah berkata pada sang suami, "Masalah Grimmjow bisa kita selesaikan nanti, tapi kau harus menjelaskan." Ia menggiring Karin dan Yuzu ke lantai atas untuk membersihkan kamar-kamar, sementara Isshin dan Ichigo ditinggal di bawah. Mungkin dia terdengar menyuruh keluarga barunya ini, tapi pembicaraan harus dialihkan.

"Istrimu sepertinya kurang sehat," tiba-tiba Isshin menyeletuk ketika para wanita sudah menghilang di tangga. "Apa dia sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Rukia baik-baik saja, _oyaji_," kata anaknya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi tadi dia pingsan…" Isshin membuka beberapa jendela untuk mempersilakan udara bersih memasuki ruangan. Dia menyalakan lampu, membuat bagian depan toko tampak terang.

Ichigo meletakkan sapunya sedikit keras. "Kubilang dia tidak apa-apa," katanya tegas.

Isshin memilih untuk tidak menanggapi. Setengah jam dihabiskannya untuk membersihkan beberapa sudut ruangan dengan benda yang ada di tangannya, sementara Ichigo mengepel di belakangnya. "Maaf kalau malam pertamamu dihabiskan dengan bersih-bersih," ia tersenyum.

"Aku justru menantikan ini. Kapan aku bisa mulai membuka toko?" anaknya bertanya.

"Secepat yang kau inginkan. Bahan-bahan bisa didrop malam ini, kalau kau mau, jadi besok kau sudah bisa buka. Jangan takut dengan tidak ada pembeli, kita cuma satu-satunya di sini. Aku akan menghentikan penyaluran _tofu_ ke supermarket depan begitu kau sudah buka."

"Jangan dihentikan dulu," Ichigo menyahut. "Alihkan saja penyalurannya kemari."

Bicara bisnis dengan anak ini selalu membuat Isshin bersemangat. Ia mengangkat alisnya, mengabaikan suara kereta yang melintas di belakang rumah, dan berkata, "Oh ya? Memangnya kau yakin bisa membuat tahu dengan kualitas yang sama denganku?" Nada suaranya menantang.

Ichigo menyeringai, kemudian mendengus pelan. "_Oyaji_, semua orang tahu buatanku memiliki kualitas di atas tahu buatanmu. Tak mungkin kau bisa menjual edisi spesial kalau aku tak pernah membantu."

Ayahnya tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Hanya saja jangan jadi terlalu terkenal, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti ayahmu ini tidak dapat pelanggan."

Ichigo tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pria tua ini betul-betul lucu. Dia tak bisa tidak membuat Ichigo tertawa, meski kadang-kadang sikapnya itu membuat Ichigo jengkel lantaran terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian makan malam di sini dulu?" Rukia bertanya ketika dia menggiring saudara-saudara Ichigo menuruni tangga.

"Tidak usah, _oneechan_," Yuzu menyahut. "Kami masih punya urusan lain. Lagi pula," dia melirik Ichigo dan nyengir lebar, "kalian kan masih punya malam pengantin untuk diselesaikan? Bukankah begitu, Ayah?" tanyanya, nada suaranya penuh arti.

Isshin cuma bisa terlepas dari bengongnya. "A-ah, iya. Tentu saja. Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian."

"Sama sekali tidak apa-apa," tukas Rukia. "Malah kami senang sudah dibantu membersihkan rumah ini. Oh ayolah, kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak berbulan madu dan tidak bermalam pertama yang mewah-mewah, karena kalian tahu sendiri, kami harus berhemat. Jadi kenapa kalian tidak makan malam di sini saja? Sekalian aku masakkan."

"Aduh, Rukia-_neesan_, apa kau tak lihat serigala lapar berbulu oranye yang ada di pojok sana?"

Nada suara Rukia berubah. "Heh?"

"Jangan biarkan makanannya dingin," kali ini Karin menimpali. Dia mengangkat alisnya beberapa kali, balas memandang kakaknya yang kini sedang mengkhayal kalau saja dia memiliki kekuatan pandangan laser, dia sudah habisi adiknya sedari tadi.

"Astaga," Rukia terkikik. "O-oh, ya, aku mengerti. Baiklah. Tapi lain kali kalian makan di sini, ya?"

"Tentu," sahut Yuzu. Dia mengambil tas tangannya. "Ayo, Ayah! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Isshin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa. Ia menepuk pundak anaknya. "Berikan cucu laki-laki, ya?"

Ichigo tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena cengirannya sudah terlalu lebar. Dia baru berbalik setelah melihat Rukia tersenyum padanya, dan dia tak bisa menahan tawa. "Apa?"

"Tidak… ada… oh Ichigo, turunkan aku!" Rukia menggenggam pundak Ichigo kuat-kuat sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kumangsa sekarang?"

"Oh, tidak bisa. Kau tak bisa memakanku semudah itu—_jangan dulu, Ichigo_!"

Ichigo sudah mendekapnya erat, mulutnya bermain sebentar mengecup bibir Rukia banyak dan lama. "Astaga," gumamnya, "aku tak tahu kalau pernikahan bisa jadi sebahagia ini. Apa kau bahagia?"

Rukia diam sebentar sebelum menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih kencang, dan jujur, itu tidak baik. Dia bisa merasakan kakinya mulai menggelenyar, tapi dia berdoa semoga saja Ichigo tak sadar…

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…"

"Kau juga semestinya jangan bertanya, Ichigo." Rukia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tentu saja aku bahagia! Tak ada pertanyaan yang lebih penting daripada itu, apa?" Dia berusaha menutupi napasnya yang mulai terasa sesak. Oh, tidak, jangan _sekarang_…

"Dan turunkan aku, Ichigo," dia menekan pundak suaminya kuat-kuat agar laki-laki itu menurunkan badannya. Ichigo menurut. Beberapa detik pertama kaki Rukia menjejak tanah, dia merasa labil, tapi untung saja Ichigo tak sadar. "Aku mau mandi," katanya sebelum berlari ke lantai atas dan mengabaikan seruan suaminya.

Rukia menutup pintu kamar cepat-cepat sebelum memegang dadanya gelisah. Ya Tuhan. Rasa sakit ini memang masih bisa ditoleransi, tapi masa dia akan terus-menerus bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Ichigo tentang penyakitnya? Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya, mengeluarkan sebutir pil dari dalam tabung yang diambilnya dalam tas tangan, kemudian menelannya cepat-cepat. Rukia memejamkan matanya sampai rasa sakit itu dirasanya betul-betul sirna.

Kemudian, telepon genggamnya berdering. Ayahnya memanggil.

"Halo?" Rukia menyapa, dengan suaranya yang serak.

Byakuya langsung tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres. "Kau tak apa-apa? Apa serangan itu kembali?" Suaranya khawatir.

"Ya-ya, aku tak apa-apa. Kurasa kembali, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri," Rukia berkata. "Ada apa Ayah menelepon?"

"Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di Sapporo. Berangkatlah ke sana."

"Ayah, tidak…"

Untuk beberapa saat Rukia tak mampu berbicara. Ia bahkan belum menjalani malam pertama! Air mata merebak di pelupuknya, pada saat yang sama dengan menghilangnya suara sang ayah dari telepon.

"Kenapa?" ia berlirih. "Aku tidak mau…"

"Aku cuma ingin kau hidup, Rukia. Apa kau tak mau menuruti ayahmu barang sekali ini? Kumohon?"

"Aku bahkan belum sempat menjalani kehidupanku…" ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan air mata itu pun berjatuhan.

"Ayah mohon, Rukia. Kau sudah menikah. Kau sudah membuat Ichigo bahagia. Jangan berikan dia lebih, Ayah mohon. Dia sendiri yang akan tersiksa kalau kau terus bersamanya. Tapi kalau kau pergi… setidaknya dia tidak akan terlalu sedih. Tolong turuti Ayah kali ini. Ayah tak akan minta apa-apa lagi darimu. Ini yang terakhir."

"Tapi Ichigo…"

"Ayah mohon, jangan membuatnya egois, Rukia. Cukupkanlah di sini. Ia sudah menikah denganmu, dan Ayah beri tahu, itu lebih dari cukup. Kau semestinya tahu kalau kalian tak akan bisa bersama, setidaknya sebelum kau selesai menjalani pengobatan. Jalani dulu pengobatanmu."

"Dia sama sekali belum tahu…"

"Kau bisa memberitahunya setelah ada di sana. Ayah tak peduli bagaimana caranya, tapi kau harus melakukannya setelah menjalani pengobatan. Ayah mohon, Rukia. Ini permintaan Ayah yang terakhir."

Rukia tidak menjawabnya. Lama ia berpikir. Ia masih bisa mendengar Ichigo menyiulkan sesuatu di lantai bawah, tapi ia juga harus sadar bahwa ia tak akan bisa lama mendengar itu. Setidaknya, seperti kata ayahnya tadi, ia harus menjalani pengobatan dulu… dan dia akan sembuh, kan? Dia bisa kembali bersama Ichigo, kan?

"Apa aku punya… harapan?"

"Tentu saja ada," suara ayahnya terdengar bersemangat. "Kita hanya harus mencoba."

Rukia diam lagi, dan, pada akhirnya, dia mengangguk."Baiklah," katanya. Ia menatap ke jalanan yang sudah diterangi lampu. Malam sudah menjelang. Ia menutup telepon, kemudian membongkar tas pakaiannya, mengambil selembar handuk sebelum akhirnya kembali ke lantai bawah, tempat Ichigo yang baru saja selesai dengan program bersih-bersihnya.

Ia berusaha memperbaiki ekspresi ketika bertemu dengan suaminya itu. "Bersih sekali," komentarnya. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai?"

Mata Ichigo sedikit berkilat ketika tahu istrinya akan pergi ke kamar mandi. "Tentu saja," katanya, dengan seringai lebar. Ia melihat Rukia berbalik, dan perlahan namun pasti, mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dan pria tampan itu menahan pintu kamar mandi ketika Rukia akan menutupnya, kemudian, secepat kilat, langsung menyusup masuk dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam bahkan sebelum Rukia menegur keberadaan suaminya. Ichigo menyeringai lebar ketika istrinya membalas tatapannya, penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Boleh aku menyantap hidangannya?" Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Rukia.

"Oh," istrinya tersenyum. "Kupikir kau tak akan meminta, Tuan Serigala…"

Dan ruangan itu pun memanas…

xxxxx

Rukia membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Sinar matahari menerobos tirai, jatuh di lantai dan menerpa meja yang ada di dekat jendela. Kepalanya terasa berat, badannya terasa lengket, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa perih. Sekaligus dingin. Rukia menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu, dan dia heran kenapa seluruh bagian tubuhnya bisa merasakan selimut itu…

Tentu saja. Dia tidak berpakaian.

Mereka mengalami malam pertama yang betul-betul gila semalam. Tapi kenapa Rukia tak bisa mengingat segalanya? Ia cuma tahu Ichigo betul-betul kuat dan bisa membuainya, membuatnya melayang bahkan sampai langit kesembilan kalau lapisan itu memang ada. Tapi setelahnya terasa gelap—ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi, sampai akhirnya ia bangun dengan bagian bawah yang betul-betul perih dan tubuh yang lengket-lengket

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga," sebuah suara menyapa.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menyipitkan mata.

Suaminya duduk mengangkang di sebuah kursi, masih tanpa busana.

"Ya Tuhan, kenakan pakaianmu," Rukia menegur, meskipun itu setelah ia puas mengamati postur Ichigo yang betul-betul atletis, dengan perut yang kotak-kotak. Termasuk puas menatap sesuatu di bawah pusar sang suami.

Ichigo terkikik. "Astaga, lihat, mukamu akhirnya merah juga. Berarti tadi malam kau pingsan karena terlalu nikmat, eh?" Dia melompat ke tempat tidur dan menghasilkan deritan pada ranjang baru mereka. Dikecupnya leher Rukia yang sudah merah-merah akibat perbuatannya semalam. "Mau lagi?"

"Tunggu dulu," Rukia mendorong dada suaminya dan kepalanya tiba-tiba sedikit pusing. "Tadi malam aku pingsan?"

Ichigo menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan, kemudian mengangguk. "Mm hmm," gumamnya. "Tepat saat permainan kita berakhir. Tiba-tiba saja kau tidak bergerak. Kukira kau sakit atau apa karena kelelahan. Tapi melihat mukamu yang sekarang merah, tampaknya itu karena kau terlalu keenakan, ya?"

Istrinya memaksakan seulas tawa. "K-keenakan? Astaga… itu belum seberapa."

Langsung saja dekapan Ichigo diperolehnya sebagai jawaban. "Oh ya? Padahal aku yakin betul hari ini kau tak akan bisa berjalan. Yakin mau lagi?"

Rukia baru saja akan menjawab, tapi suara gedoran beruntun di bawah sana membuyarkan jawabannya. Bagus, batinnya. Ia terselamatkan. Setidaknya dia tak harus mengarang alasan kenapa dia bisa pingsan lagi kalau saat ini Ichigo memulai permainannya yang brutal… dan nikmat itu.

Gedoran itu kembali lagi, dan Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dari leher sang istri. "Ya Tuhan… siapa sih?"

"Ayo cepat turun, sana." Rukia mendorong bahu Ichigo. "Mungkin dia punya urusan penting denganmu."

Untuk beberapa saat suaminya tak bergerak, ia cuma mendekap tubuh Rukia erat-erat. "Tidak mau."

"Astaga, jangan seperti anak kecil begini, Ichigo. Pakai bajumu, dan temui dia." Suara bel yang kini ganti beruntun juga mendadak membuatnya sedikit tersadar dari rasa pusing ini. "Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Ichigo mendengus dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. "Tidak ada ronde kedua?"

Mau tak mau kata-kata itu membuat Rukia menyeringai. "Astaga! Tidak sekarang, bodoh!" Ia tertawa. "Sekarang cepat turun, sekalian kau harus mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk tahu! Bukankah Ayah sudah bilang kalau hari ini dia akan mengirimkan semuanya?"

Suaminya tampak bersungut-sungut. "Ya, ya, baiklah," katanya. Ia membuka pintunya sebelum beranjak turun ke lantai bawah, mencoba mengabaikan gedoran dan bunyi bel yang terus-terus terkesan tidak sabar.

Rukia berdesah ketika suaminya sudah tidak ada. Untung saja dia tidak pingsan terlalu lama. Tapi badannya hari ini betul-betul terasa sakit. Meskipun begitu ia tetap harus bekerja, jadi ia berusaha beringsut untuk menggapai pakaiannya yang terlempar di atas kursi. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sedikit ketika berjalan. Apa yang dilakukan Ichigo sampai-sampai dia tak bisa melangkah tanpa mengangkang begini?

Suara-suara terdengar dari lantai bawah, tapi saat itu ia tak menggubris. Ia mengangkat selimut dan membuka seprai yang sudah berbercak, kemudian melangkah turun ke lantai bawah. Dengan sendirinya, suara-suara itu menjelas. Dan ketika Rukia melihat sekelebat rambut berwarna biru di dalam ruangan tempat Ichigo membuat tahu, dia tahu itu siapa…

"Apa _Aniki _sudah tidak punya otak dengan melakukan pekerjaan miskin seperti ini?"

Itu Grimmjow.

Dan dia sudah tahu…

xxxxx

Seperti orang kesetanan, Grimmjow menggedor-gedor pintu rumah kakaknya. Dia butuh penjelasan. Ia tak peduli dengan waktu, ia tak peduli dengan tetangga sebelah, apalagi dengan . Ia cuma mau kakaknya itu keluar dan menjelaskan segalanya atas kegilaan yang kakaknya itu lakukan.

"_Aniki_! _Aniki_!" ia berteriak, tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

Lama ia menunggu, kesabarannya menipis seiring waktu. Pria berambut biru itu menggedor-gedor pintu itu kembali, matanya nyalang menatap pergerakan apa pun yang mungkin ada dari dalam sana. Belum puas dengan gedoran, ia menekan bel berulang-ulang. Persetan. Dia tak peduli bahwa kemarin kakaknya ini baru saja menikah, yang penting, dia harus diberi penjelasan tentang mengapa Ichigo memilih tinggal di sini dan bekerja sebagai pembuat tahu…

Pembuat tahu, demi Tuhan! Pembuat tahu? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau istrinya itu membutuhkan biaya banyak untuk pengobatannya, yang tak mungkin dapat dipenuhi Ichigo kalau dia berprofesi sebagai pembuat tahu?

"_Aniki_! Aku tahu kalau kau ada di dalam!" teriaknya.

Yang menjawabnya adalah burung-burung, yang dengan kicauan mereka itu seolah-olah mengejek.

"Ichigo!" dia menendang pintu itu, memanggil langsung nama kakaknya karena dia sudah terlalu marah.

Ajaib, pintu itu langsung menjeblak. Terbuka. Di belakangnya, Ichigo tampil dengan wajah dan rambut yang berantakan, tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia juga marah besar.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa kau tak bisa melihatku hidup tenang, Grimmjow?" Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Emosi tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, terlebih karena dia tahu, apa masalahnya.

Dan aura sentimental kembali menguasai pikiran sang adik. Ia menarik napasnya susah payah, dan berkata dengan suara pecah, "Kenapa _Aniki _melakukan hal ini? Kenapa tinggal di sini lagi?" Kepalanya tertunduk, seakan-akan tidak rela. Memang betul, dia tidak rela. Setelah semua perjuangan yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya, sekarang pria itu mesti tinggal di tempat kecil ini lagi?

Kakaknya mengabaikan. "Masuk," perintah Ichigo. Ia bersedekap, menatap adiknya yang sekarang tidak mampu menentang wajahnya. "Kita bicara di dalam."

Grimmjow melangkah, dan Ichigo mengikuti di belakangnya. Dua pria itu menyusuri toko dan berhenti di belakang, tempat pembuatan tahu. Beberapa bahan sudah ada di sana, kedelai dan penghancurnya juga ada. Tapi selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara. Ichigo mengenakan selembar kain untuk melindungi rambutnya agar tidak jatuh. Dia menunggu Grimmjow berbicara, baru ia akan menjelaskan.

"Kenapa _Aniki _kembali kemari? Bukankah _Aniki _akan mencari pekerjaan di pusat kota?"

Grimmjow menyusun kekuatan untuk melawan argumen kakaknya. Dia harus menang kali ini.

"Ini toko Ayah. Ayah ingin usahanya dilanjutkan. Jadi aku pikir, lebih baik mengambil pekerjaan yang sudah ada, ketimbang mencari sesuatu yang belum tentu kudapatkan." Ia mengambil selang, memasukkannya ke dalam keran, kemudian memutar keran untuk mengalirkan air ke dalam panci besar.

"Konyol sekali," dengus Grimmjow. Ia melepas jaket jinsnya, kemudian duduk di atas meja kayu. Ia mengangkat sebungkus pasta kedelai sebelum mengempaskannya dengan tatapan nista. "Padahal kalau _Aniki _mau, _Aniki _bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini."

Ichigo mengenakan celemek sembari menunggu panci itu penuh. Ia memilih tidak menanggapi kata-kata adiknya. Grimmjow memang bisa menjadi seperti ini kalau dia sedang kesal; memanas-manasi Ichigo sampai akhirnya dia meledak.

"Memangnya _Aniki _bisa melakukan ini? Bangun pagi-pagi seperti Ayah dulu, bekerja keras, tapi bisanya hanya mengumpulkan seratus yen demi seratus yen… padahal _Aniki _tahu tidak akan bisa hidup hanya dengan itu."

Kesombongan Grimmjow selalu terbit jika ia ingin membuat Ichigo terkesan. Ia mematikan keran air.

"Dan _Aniki _tidak berpikir tentang itu?"

"Inilah namanya pekerjaan," Ichigo mengeraskan suaranya. "Dan pekerjaan ini diwariskan _oyaji _padaku, jadi aku harus melakukannya."

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang lebih menghasilkan ketimbang membuat tahu. Maksudku menghasilkan lebih banyak uang. Kita tidak tahu apakah suatu hari nanti _Aniki _memerlukan banyak uang untuk sesuatu…"

"Ini toko peninggalan Ayah," tegas Ichigo. "Aku tak mau melakukan pekerjaan lain selain ini."

"Ayah tak akan keberatan kalau _Aniki _tidak membuat tahu…"

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" Ichigo berseru, membuat Grimmjow terdiam.

"Jangan berteriak begitu," Grimmjow mengingatkan. "Apa pikiran _Aniki _sudah gila? Apa _Aniki _sudah tidak punya otak dengan melakukan pekerjaan miskin seperti ini?_Aniki _melakukan pekerjaan ini tidak karena suka, tapi lebih karena Ayah sudah menyuruh.

"Dan lagi…"

"Grimmjow."

Kedua pria itu menoleh. Rukia sudah berdiri di depan pintu dapur, ia mengikat celemeknya. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya.

Adik iparnya mendengus lagi. "Astaga, aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian pikirkan." Dia memukul-mukul pelan meja kayu di depan Ichigo. "Semestinya _Aniki _memikirkan keluarga, bukan keharusan meneruskan pekerjaan Ayah yang betul-betul tidak menghasilkan ini! Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti ada yang sakit dan memerlukan banyak biaya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow!" Rukia kali ini berseru, berusaha menutupi isi hatinya sendiri. Ia menatap iparnya yang kini balas memandangnya penuh hina. Dia bisa merasa kakinya gemetar sendiri, tapi dia berusaha berjalan, bergerak ke dekat Ichigo dan mulai membuka bungkus-bungkus kedelai.

Suara bel dan langkah kaki membuyarkan keheningan yang baru berlangsung beberapa saat itu. "Grimmjow?"

Nel berdiri di sana, terengah-engah. "O-oh… ayo kita pulang, Grimmjow," katanya. Kata-katanya mendadak tertelan kembali, rupanya tunangannya itu sudah mengatakan apa pun yang ia niatkan. "Ayo kita pulang," katanya lagi.

Grimmjow menatap Nel, kemudian mendengus. "Aku pergi," katanya. Tanpa melihat kakaknya lagi, dia beranjak mendekati sang tunangan. Tak ada yang membalas perkataannya, tapi sebelum pergi, Nel melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari air muka Rukia.

Apa pun yang dikatakan Grimmjow, itu membekas di hati Rukia. Dan bekasnya dalam.

xxxxx

Meskipun Grimmjow tadi tidak mengatakannya, tapi bagi Rukia, suruhan itu tajam dan tegas.

_"Pergi dari kehidupan kakakku sekarang juga."_

Ia tahu Ichigo tak akan mungkin mengambil pekerjaan ini kalau ia tahu keadaan Rukia yang sebenarnya. Dan kalau Rukia memberitahunya tentang penyakit ini, itu sama halnya dengan membuat Ichigo merana dari hari ke hari. Rukia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia ingin melihat Ichigo bahagia. Baik, dia memang egois dengan tetap menikah, tapi dia melakukan itu semata-mata juga agar dia bisa melihat kebahagiaan suaminya.

Tapi kalau jadinya adalah seperti ini…

Selama seminggu dia sudah berpikir. Selama seminggu juga kata-kata Grimmjow itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah.

Dan… inilah keputusannya.

Pergi.

Biarlah dia dianggap pengecut. Ya, dia memang pengecut. Tapi hanya dengan cara inilah dia tak akan menyakiti semua orang. Baik ayahnya, Ichigo, maupun dirinya sendiri.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah bangunan di pinggir pantai. Pusat rehabilitasi entah apa namanya, tempatnya menunggu sementara dokternya mencari donor jantung yang sesuai. Rukia tidak menunggu petugas mobil itu menurunkan barang-barang, karena ia kemari memang tidak membawa apa-apa. Ayahnyalah yang akan mengurus segalanya. Ah, tapi ia sudah tak peduli dengan hal itu, karena setiap kali ia berpikir, ia selalu menganggap keputusannya adalah salah.

Salah karena dia sudah membohongi Ichigo. Salah karena ia memberi pria itu harapan palsu. Salah, karena bahkan setelah dia pergi, Ichigo sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ia diantar perawat menuju ke kamar perawatannya. Sebuah kamar berukuran sedang dengan pemandangan langsung ke pantai Hokkaido menyapanya. Matahari pucat menyinari laut dan pasirnya yang abu-abu, ditingkahi buih ombak yang terempas ke pesisir. Burung-burung laut beterbangan mencari mangsa. Penuh harmoni yang menyiratkan ketenangan.

Ketenangan…

"Maaf," ia menghentikan perawat itu, "tapi bolehkah aku minta pena dan kertas?"

**to be continued.**

* * *

note: kata orang kalau mau jd pnulis harus mnulis setiap hari. yah, selagi novel belum ada progres, ya beginilah hasilnya. memang tidak sebagus pengarang-pengarang lain yang pastinya sudah senior. cerita ini banyak kekurangan, salah ketik, kosakata kurang, dan logika yang ngawur. tapi, setidaknya saya mencoba memanjat pelan-pelan. siapa tau besok bisa buat novel sedih beneran, kan? hehe.

balasan review anonim

Riyuzaki L: hai juga. oh boleh. kenapa angst? soalnya cuma cerita ini yang saya bisa tulis, hehe. pingin juga sih buat suspense-thriller atau horror-mystery atau supernatural-suspense, tapi saya takut ga bisa. hahaha.  
yg tanya km frustrasi: aduh dibilang idola. makasih banyak ya. haaaa, karismatik. saya kalo di dunia nyata suka di-bully. jadi karismatik kayanya jauh. hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo.  
**

* * *

**Bab 3**

"Rukia?"

Ichigo menggeser pintu depan tokonya. Ia baru saja kembali dari membeli beberapa bahan-bahan, termasuk berkarung-karung kedelai. Sembari menunggu mobil pengiriman barangnya tiba, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat barang sejenak. Tapi tak ada orang di rumah.

"Rukia?" Ichigo menjulurkan kepalanya ke dapur dan kamar mandi, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Pria itu terkikik sendiri. Istrinya memang suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu. Beberapa kali dia hampir memergoki Rukia sedang bersembunyi di pojokan rumah, dengan muka yang memerah. Entah sedang melakukan apa. Pikirnya, mungkin wanita itu sedang menyiapkan kejutan.

Dan Ichigo memang suka kejutan.

Ia beranjak ke kamarnya yang tertutup. Suara mobil di depan tokonya menandakan bahwa pengirim barang sudah tiba, tapi nanti dululah mengurus itu. Sekarang istrinya pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat, menunggu sang suami yang baru saja pulang setelah pergi ke luar kota selama dua hari untuk membeli bahan-bahan pembuatan tahu.

Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa dibohongi, batinnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan ketika membuka pintu kamar.

Kosong.

Suara klakson mobil yang betul-betul tidak sabar membuat Ichigo sadar ini harus ditunda dulu. Dia bergegas turun dan menghampiri pria gemuk yang membawakan bahan-bahannya kemari.

"Sudah kuletakkan semua di belakang," dia bersungut-sungut. "Tapi Anda lama sekali turunnya. Kami punya banyak barang yang harus di antar."

"Maaf," Ichigo tersenyum. "Di mana aku harus menstempel ini?"

Pria itu menunjukkan beberapa kolom, dan Ichigo membubuhkan stempelnya di sana. "Terima kasih banyak."

Si pengirim barang cuma mendengus.

Ichigo merapikan barang-barang yang dikirimkan orang itu, menyisihkannya ke sudut gudang. Hari ini dia tidak buka toko. Dan melihat kondisi barang-barangnya, sepertinya kemarin juga toko tidak buka. Kening Ichigo berkerut. Di mana istrinya itu?

Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang. Mungkin Nel tahu ke mana Rukia.

"Halo?"

"Oh, hai, Nel. Aku cuma ingin bertanya, apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Ada apa, Ichigo?"

Ichigo diam sebentar, memainkan ujung sepatunya. "Aku… tidak bisa menemukan Rukia. Apa dia bersamamu sekarang?"

Nel terdiam. Rupanya Rukia belum memberitahunya. Ia menatap ke kejauhan, dari ruang kerjanya di lantai teratas rumah sakit ini.

"Neliel?"

"Tidak, Ichigo, dia tidak sedang bersamaku sekarang." Nel menggigit bibirnya. "M-memangnya kau tak bisa menemukannya?"

Ichigo tertawa hambar. "Yah, begitulah. Tumben saja, biasanya dia selalu bilang mau pergi ke mana. Ya sudahlah, kalau dia tak ada bersamamu. Mungkin dia ada di rumah orang tuanya. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

"Mm… ya," jawab Nel, kemudian menutup telepon dengan hati bingung.

Bagaimanapun, dia tahu Rukia pergi ke mana. Dan, dia tahu sebabnya. Lalu barusan dia berbohong dengan Ichigo? Bagaimana kalau Ichigo sampai tahu?

Ichigo menutup teleponnya dan berpikir sebentar. Apa mungkin Rukia ngambek? Waduh, yang benar saja. Ia berniat untuk memutar nomor Byakuya, tapi jarinya tertahan dan ia membatalkannya. Mereka baru menikah seminggu. Alangkah tidak etisnya menelepon mertua untuk menanyakan apakah Rukia ada di sana. Apakah dia betul-betul tidak bisa menjaga istrinya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak tahu ke mana harus mencari?

Suara sepeda motor terdengar di depan sana sebelum si pengemudi mematikan mesinnya. "Pos!"

Ichigo tak menggubris sampai motor itu pergi setelah meninggalkan beberapa pucuk surat di dalam kotak surat depan rumah. Ia beranjak ke kotak surat, dan mengambil tumpukan itu. Cukup tebal. Ichigo membolak-baliknya. Kebanyakan surat-surat yang tidak penting. Tagihan, tagihan, dan tagihan.

Tapi amplop tipis setelahnya memuat tulisan yang rasanya dia kenal. Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya.

Itu tulisan Rukia.

Kebingungan, pria itu membuka amplop, dan membaca.

Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau di luar sana langit mulai menggelap.

xxxxx

"Anda tidak makan?" Perawat berseragam putih itu menatap sedih makanan yang sudah basi di atas piring plastik. "Jangan begitu. Penderita penyakit jantung seperti Anda butuh makanan yang bergizi."

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak selera makan." Dia memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Anda memang tidak berselera, tapi coba pikirkanlah tubuh Anda," perawat itu bersikukuh. "Lihat muka Anda yang pucat begitu."

Rukia cuma tersenyum. Pahit.

Perawat itu menjulurkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Apa surat itu belum selesai Anda tulis?" tanyanya.

"Oh," Rukia tersadar, dan kembali menatap kertas kosong beserta pena di atas meja. "Belum. Nanti kau akan kupanggil kalau aku sudah mau mengirimnya."

Wanita muda itu mengangguk-angguk. Ia memindahkan isi piring Rukia ke dalam kantong hitam besar yang ia bawa. "Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Selamat malam. Jangan lupa tidur, Nyonya."

Rukia lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, dia cuma tersenyum saja. Tapi tentu saja dia tak bisa tidur. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa, batinnya sambil menatap lagi kertas kosong yang ada di depannya.

Sengaja ia tidak menyalakan lampu kamar karena menurutnya bohlam itu terlalu terang. Rukia cuma menerangi kamar dengan lampu baca yang ada di atas meja, membuat segala benda yang ada di sana berbayang-bayang. Ia menatap ke kejauhan, pada pantai yang senantiasa bergolak. Bingung rasa hatinya tentang bagaimana menjelaskan ini semua pada Ichigo. Tapi ia harus menjelaskan. Terserah apakah pria itu akan menerima atau tidak, yang penting dia sudah mencoba.

Dan Rukia pun duduk, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas. _Kepada Ichigo._

Ia memejamkan mata. Bagaimana kalau dirinya yang menjadi Ichigo? Ia pasti bingung… dan mungkin dia tak mau menerimanya. Mungkin laki-laki itu akan marah. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia mengingat kejadian bahagia yang benar-benar baru terjadi kemarin. Mereka menikah. Mereka bahagia. Semestinya bahagia. Tapi dia tahu, tak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi apabila dibangun di atas fondasi kebohongan.

Jadi dia harus menjelaskan.

Dan Rukia pun menulis.

_Kepada Ichigo._

_Pertama-tama, aku ingin berterima kasih atas cincinnya. Indah sekali._

_Oke, itu cuma basa-basi. Sebenarnya, aku mau meminta maaf, karena sudah mengatakan ini lewat surat. Aku memang pengecut, ya, begitulah aku, tapi aku tak bisa menatap mukamu untuk mengatakan kejujuran ini, dan aku… tak berpikir tentang cara lain untuk melakukannya selain lewat surat. _

_Karenanya, aku minta maaf._

_Mungkin kau sering memergokiku sedang sembunyi-sembunyi di pojok ruangan, entah melakukan apa. Atau kau mendapatiku pingsan, seperti pada saat kita menikah, atau bahkan, di malam pertama. Aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku cuma kelelahan, dan Nel juga bilang begitu, tapi… sebenarnya aku tidak sekadar kecapaian._

_Aku tidak sehat, Ichigo. Aku sakit. Jantungku sudah lemah sejak lama. Dan saat-saat ketika aku pingsan, adalah saat ketika serangan itu kembali, membuatku tidak berdaya._

_Maafkan aku sudah menyembunyikan ini darimu. Tapi aku tak pernah bermaksud membangun rumah tangga kita di atas sebuah kebohongan. Aku tak pernah berniat membohongimu, karena aku tahu, aku cinta padamu. Sesungguhnya, aku bahkan berniat untuk menyembunyikan ini darimu, setidaknya sampai aku benar-benar sembuh, tapi… semua tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Penyakit ini makin hari makin bertambah parah, sampai-sampai aku bingung harus berbuat apa._

_Jadi… aku mengikuti saran Ayah untuk diobati. Mungkin ini akan makan waktu lama, dan aku tahu aku sudah tak punya hak untuk memintamu menunggu, karena aku sudah terlalu bersalah. Tapi aku tak bisa menolak saran ayahku. Dia selalu memintaku pergi ke rumah sakit, dan aku selalu menolak. Dia memintaku memberitahumu ketika kita menikah, aku juga menolak. Kupikir, apabila aku memberitahumu nanti-nanti, setelah aku sembuh, kau tak akan marah, tapi lagi-lagi, kenyataan tidak akan pernah semudah itu._

_Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Maafkan aku karena harus memberitahumu sekarang. Maafkan aku karena sudah begitu egois._

_Rukia_

_NB. Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk tidak menangis?_

xxxxx

Rukia tampak sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari orang yang ada di sampingnya. "Astaga," gumamnya sambil mengucek mata. "Kau masuk kamar orang tanpa izin, Nel." Ia menguap.

"Aku doktermu, jangan lupa," kata Nel, "jadi aku punya wewenang khusus untuk bisa keluar masuk kamar pasienku." Dia tersenyum, menyiratkan kemenangan.

"Lagakmu itu," tukas Rukia sambil merapikan selimutnya, "seperti aku akan mati besok saja."

Nel tidak menjawab.

"Oh?" Rukia betul-betul keheranan kini. "Apa aku benar-benar tak bisa bertahan selama itu?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa, Rukia," jawab sahabatnya. "Kita hanya harus memantau kesehatan dan dietmu. Yang jelas kau sudah ada di sini sekarang; semua akan jadi lebih baik."

"Ya, lebih baik. Maksudmu _lebih lambat_. Aku toh tetap akan mati."

"Tidak kalau kita bisa menemukan donor yang tepat… pada waktu yang tepat."

Rukia mengembuskan napasnya. Keinginannya untuk tidur lagi musnah sudah, kalau dia sudah mengingat kembali soal donor jantung dan semua omong kosong tentangnya. "Jadi ada apa kau kemari?"

Nel mengangkat stetoskop yang ia kenakan. "Memeriksamu. Kita semua butuh laporan perkembangan."

Rukia menurut dan membiarkan Nel melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Menarik napas. Menahan napas. Menggembungkan perut. Menyerahkan lengan untuk tensi darah. Ia melakukannya seolah-olah itulah hidupnya. Kata Nel, memang dia mesti terbiasa. Rukia pikir ia memang biasa… tapi bagaimana dengan suaminya? Dia bahkan tidak tahu…

Rukia sedang menatap ombak yang menjadi pemandangan kamarnya ketika serangan mual itu tiba-tiba datang. Sekali. Dua kali.

Untuk yang ketiga kali, dia sudah tak bisa tahan. Direnggutnya sfigmomanometer itu dari tangan Nel, kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi hanya untuk muntah. Dokternya memekik, tapi langsung mengurut-urut tengkuk Rukia sementara isi perutnya dikeluarkan. Dan sebenarnya juga tidak ada isi perut, cuma cairan yang keluar dari perut sahabatnya itu.

"Demi Tuhan," Nel meringis. "Jangan bilang semalam kau tak makan apa-apa?"

Rukia terengah-engah bahkan untuk mengangguk. "Aku tak nafsu makan," jawabnya remang-remang. Dia muntah lagi.

"Kau masuk angin," jawab Nel. "Akan kuambilkan air hangat," ia berjalan mengambil air dalam termos, sepatunya berkelotak di atas lantai ubin.

Rukia sedang berkumur ketika sahabatnya itu tiba. "Terima kasih," katanya. Dia menyesap airnya sesaat, kemudian lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Nel. Sahabatnya itu menunjukkan wajah khawatir. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Nel langsung menyerang. "Kau belum melakukannya, kan?"

"Melakukan apa?" Rukia berusaha memalingkan pandangannya, pura-pura tak ingat.

"Seks?" Nel bahkan tidak berpikir untuk menyahutinya.

Rukia diam sebentar. Kemudian, entah bagaimana, dia memaksakan tawa. "Ya Tuhan, tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya! Kau pikir… kau pikir aku tak tahu bagaimana risikonya kalau aku sampai hamil?" ia mengambil tisu dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap mulut, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Nel, yang, ia tahu, menelanjangi.

Tapi ia rasa boleh berlega hati ketika melihat bahu Nel menurun. "Syukurlah kalau kau tidak melakukannya," timpalnya. "Bukannya aku mau ikut campur, tapi kau harus punya jantung baru kalau mau melahirkan." Dia keluar, dan Rukia mengikuti. "Baik, baik," ia bersungut-sungut.

Nel melihat sesuatu di atas meja. Sebuah surat. Dan ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Itu surat untuk Ichigo?"

Rukia duduk di tepi tempat tidur ketika Nel bertanya tentang itu. "Mm, iya," dia menjawab. "Aku tak memikirkan cara lain untuk menjelaskan ini… jadi surat sepertinya langkah yang paling aman."

Nel duduk di sebelahnya, memainkan kaki di atas karpet dekat tempat tidur. "Kau takut dia tidak menerima?"

"Tak ada yang bisa menerima kebohongan seperti ini, Nel." Rukia menyeka air mata yang tak terasa berlinang. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cepat atau lambat dia harus tahu. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana tanggapannya, atau bagaimana perasaannya. Aku hanya mencoba untuk jujur pada diriku sendiri, tentang keadaanku."

"Begitu. Baiklah," kata Nel. Dia mengambil surat itu. "Kau mau aku mengantarkannya pada Ichigo?"

"Tidak, tidak usah!" sahut Rukia cepat. "Aku tak mau kalian sampai terlibat. Aku yang memintamu merahasiakan ini darinya. Jadi biarkan aku yang mengatakan semua kejujuran ini." Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi aku betul-betul tidak keberatan kalau harus mengatakan ini. Bagaimanapun aku juga ikut berbohong…"

"Terima kasih banyak Nel, tapi itu sama sekali tak perlu." Rukia memegang tangan Nel. "Dengan kau membantu pengobatanku saja aku sudah sangat berterima kasih."

Nel menggenggam balik tangan sahabatnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan ingat, jangan sampai Ichigo menghamilimu sebelum kau punya jantung baru."

"Siap, Bu," Rukia menatap Nel sampai punggungnya menghilang seiring pintu yang tertutup. Tapi kemudian, senyumnya menghilang. Ia menatap ke kejauhan sana, pada pantai yang selalu ada beberapa tingkat di bawahnya, pada laut yang senantiasa mengisi kekosongan ombak.

Ia hamil. Ia tahu itu, bahkan tanpa memerlukan tes-tes menggunakan air seni. Ada sesuatu yang bertumbuh di dalam rahimnya. Ichigo sudah menanamkan sebuah benih pada dirinya, dan kini, benih itu berkembang.

Tak peduli apa kata Nel, Rukia akan menjaga benih itu sampai dia melahirkan.

xxxxx

Ichigo memarkir mobilnya di depan kediaman Byakuya. Ia turun, dan langsung basah karena hujan cukup deras melanda daerah itu. Cukup sudah dengan semua penolakan Byakuya untuk bicara dengannya, hari ini, suka tidak suka, pria tua itu mesti bicara.

Ichigo mengembangkan payung dan memencet bel rumah di tengah hujan.

Interkom berbunyi. "Siapa?"

Pria itu sedikit tersentak. "Ini aku." Seakan-akan penghuni rumah di dalam sana sudah memersiapkan diri akan kedatangannya, karenanya Byakuya yang tadi berbicara.

Selama beberapa detik lawan bicaranya tidak menyahut. Tapi kemudian interkom itu berbunyi lagi. "Masuklah." Secara otomatis, pintu kayu yang ada di hadapan Ichigo terbuka dengan bunyi mekanis yang familiar.

Ichigo melangkah di tengah hujan, menyusuri taman bergaya Jepang sebelum tiba di teras depan rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Keluarga itu memang berada. Namun, bagi Ichigo, keberadaan harta bukanlah jaminan bersihnya hati seseorang…

Pintu depan terbuka bahkan sebelum Ichigo menjejakkan kaki di atas teras. Melihat Byakuya, pria itu langsung merasa bahwa dia berada tidak pada tempatnya. Di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki yang berada. Di depan mertua yang masih memendam ketidaksetujuan akan pernikahan putrinya dengan pria yang berdiri di depannya ini.

Byakuya mendahului jalan mereka ke dalam rumah yang hangat. Ichigo mengikuti. Mereka menembus pintu kayu yang besar, menuju sebuah rumah dengan gaya minimalis modern. Rasa-rasanya tak boleh ada cipratan lumpur yang boleh Ichigo teteskan di rumah ini, saking bersihnya, jadi dia berusaha memerintahkan pakaiannya—dan sepatunya—untuk diam dan menahan semua tetesan air.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu mengapa aku kemari."

"Silakan duduk." Byakuya bahkan tidak repot membalik tubuhnya.

"Aku cuma butuh penjelasanmu…"

"Kubilang, duduk."

Sesuatu dalam suara itu memaksa anggota tubuh Ichigo berkompromi. Ia duduk di atas sofa cokelat yang kelewat empuk, sementara Byakuya menuang teh dari dalam teko pada dua cangkir kaca. Minum-minum teh di tengah hujan. Ichigo jadi ingin mendengus, tapi niatnya batal ketika melihat tangan Byakuya sedikit gemetar. Ia terdiam, dan melupakan niatnya untuk marah-marah.

"Mungkin kau menganggap kami pembohong."

Ichigo tidak menjawab.

"Dan kau mungkin menganggap kami… egois." Byakuya mengeluarkan tangan dari jubah hangatnya dan menumpukannya di atas pangkuan. Ichigo hanya menatap tangan itu, tapi tidak mata sang mertua.

"Tapi Rukia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu dengan memberitahukan ini sebelum menikah. Tidak juga aku. Dan melihatmu datang kemari, aku tahu… bahwa dia sudah memberitahumu."

"Kau pikir aku sepicik itu?"

Byakuya tertegun, tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh. "Kau… memang tidak picik."

"Aku cuma tidak habis pikir mengapa kalian semua berpikir untuk menyembunyikan ini. Kalian pikir aku akan meninggalkan Rukia?"

"Sembilan dari sepuluh pria akan melakukannya."

"Aku pria kesepuluh. Jadi aku tak akan meninggalkannya."

Byakuya tersenyum. Pahit. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu, Ichigo. Aku berani jamin, pasti ada sekelebat pikiran dalam benakmu untuk meninggalkan Rukia, kan. Siapa yang mau punya istri menderita penyakit jantung…"

"Berhenti dengan semua omong kosong itu!" teriak Ichigo lantang.

Ruangan langsung senyap.

"Kau pikir aku ini pria seperti dirimu, yang lari dan menganggap semua orang sama sepertimu? Ya Tuhan, Byakuya! Dia istriku, dan kau tahu itu, tapi kau masih berpikir untuk menyembunyikannya dariku hanya karena takut aku akan meninggalkannya? Mengapa kau pikir aku ini begitu rendah?"

"Kami hanya tak ingin melihatmu tersakiti."

"Aku akan lebih tersakiti kalau terus-terusan berada dalam kebohongan ini! Istriku—dan mertuaku—membohongiku di awal-awal pernikahan?" Ichigo mendengus, tapi ia tahu, bukan dengan Byakuyalah dia seharusnya meluapkan amarah ini. Ia berusaha diam.

"Siapa saja yang tahu?"

"Aku, dan Nel… karena dia dokternya."

Ichigo terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, dia bangkit.

Meninggalkan Byakuya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

xxxxx

"Ya Tuhan, Grimmjow, sepertinya ketampananmu itu semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari," Yumichika membelai bulu mata palsunya yang panjang sambil menjulurkan kepala semakin dekat ke layar monitor.

Grimmjow tertawa. Kini ia sedang memilah beberapa foto terbaik yang akan digunakan dalam edisi majalah mode pekan depan. Dan, seperti kata fotografernya, pemilihan ini akan sulit. Jarang seorang fotografer benar-benar membuang foto Grimmjow, bahkan yang tidak terpilih. Biasanya foto itu pasti akan laku di edisi majalah selanjutnya.

Gosip beredar, katanya Grimmjow punya sihir melakukan semua itu. Tapi fotografernya sendiri mengatakan, fotogenik itu bakat. Dan bakat itu benar-benar melimpah ruah dalam tubuh Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Grimmjow selalu mengutarakan komentarnya yang biasa. "Menurutku semuanya bagus."

"Menurutku juga. Tapi aku bertanya justru karena aku bingung." Dia mengutak-utik isi folder itu lagi, kemudian memutuskan memejamkan mata dan mengklik asal-asalan. Setelah selesai, barulah sang fotografer membuka matanya. Dia terkikik. "Pilihan random kadang-kadang berhasil juga. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sejak tadi tertarik dengan foto yang ini."

Dia memperbesar foto yang memperlihatkan wajah Grimmjow yang tersenyum lebar, tapi sinis.

"Mereka akan semakin mengecapku sebagai preman."

"Preman tampan," timpal Yumichika.

"Grimmjow-san! Grimmjow-san!"

Suara panik itu membuat semua orang menoleh. Hanatarou, manajer baru Grimmjow, berlari terengah-engah ke arah mereka. Mukanya sedikit pucat, sementara kerah bajunya bernoda tanah. Matanya memerah seperti menahan tangis, tapi semua orang sontak membelalakkan matanya ketika tahu itu merah karena pembuluh darah di mata yang pecah, lengkap dengan lebam biru di kelopak mata Hanatarou.

"Hanatarou?" Yumichika menutup mulutnya dengan _clipboard _yang ia bawa. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Grimmjow-san…" pemuda kecil itu terengah-engah, "ada seseorang yang mencarimu. Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tak mau diganggu, tapi dia tetap berkeras, dan saat aku memanggil petugas keamanan, dia menghajarku," ia merepet seperti tikus.

"Siapa?" Yumichika bertanya. "Apa kami tahu?"

Pertanyaannya terjawab karena ribut-ribut yang ternyata sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka. Dan belum sempat dia menoleh, seseorang dengan rambut jingga sudah menarik kerah belakang Grimmjow dan langsung membantingnya, menghantam kursi-kursi kain sampai benda-benda itu bengkok dan sebagian patah.

Orang itu datang ke arah Grimmjow lagi, kemudian menariknya hingga berdiri.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan padaku, Grimmjow?" ia menghajar Grimmjow sekali.

"_Aniki_… maafkan aku…"

Tapi Ichigo sudah keburu kalap. Dia menghajar Grimmjow tepat di tulang pipinya, dan suaranya membuat Yumichika memekik keras.

"Kurosaki-san! Hentikan!"

Sayangnya Ichigo belum mau berhenti. Dia menendang adiknya, terus sampai ke lokasi pemotretan tempat lampu-lampu masih menyala.

Dia menendang perut Grimmjow. "Kenapa kau berbohong? KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG!"

"_Aniki…_ maafkan aku…" Mulut Grimmjow sudah bersimbah darah, bekas sepatu Ichigo tercetak jelas di dadanya.

"Maaf? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkan Rukia, heh? DIA ISTRIKU, GRIMMJOW!"

"Ichigo!" Sang fotografer yang berbadan besar mendekati Ichigo dan berusaha menahan lengannya untuk bergerak semakin bebas. Dia berhasil, tapi sebelum itu Ichigo sempat menendang perutnya sekali lagi, sampai si model itu membatukkan darah.

"Ichigo! Berhenti, kubilang!"

Melihat adiknya sudah merana seperti itu, barulah Ichigo menghentikan serangannya. Grimmjow sudah terkapar di sana, terisak seperti anak kecil sambil terus menggumamkan maaf. Mereka semua tak tahu apa salah Grimmjow pada kakak angkatnya ini, tapi tak biasanya Ichigo membuat Grimmjow sesakit ini, dengan badan yang gemetar dan muka yang mulai bengkak.

Tapi, seperti kata pepatah, kalah jadi abu, menang pun jadi arang.

Sebab semua orang yang ada di sana bisa melihat kalau Ichigo pun menangis, dengan kaki yang tak kalah gemetar, dan muka yang sangat pucat. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya, tapi semua orang bisa mendengar isakannya yang lirih.

Kata orang, tangis paling menyedihkan adalah tangis yang disembunyikan. Entah dalam tawa… atau dalam diamnya kata.

xxxxx

Ichigo memilih untuk tidak menyahuti kata-kata adiknya, yang kini sedang terkapar di kursi belakang. Dia harus menemukan Nel, mempertemukan mereka, dan meminta penjelasan.

Ia menyeret Grimmjow di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat mengamati mereka, tapi melihat raut muka Ichigo yang garang, bahkan mendekat pun mereka tak mampu. Beberapa perawat yang mengenal kakak beradik ini menatap mereka iba. Ichigo rasa, mungkin mereka sudah tahu…

Tapi hanya dirinya yang tak tahu? Pintar sekali orang-orang ini membohonginya.

Dentingan membuka pintu elevator. Ichigo menyeret adiknya yang sudah tidak mampu berjalan itu menuju sebuah ruangan di tengah lorong. Ia mengetuknya keras.

Dan tepat pada saat yang sama, Nel membuka pintu. "Siapa…"

Kata-katanya terputus ketika Ichigo sudah mendorong adiknya ke dalam ruangan.

"Ya Tuhan! Grimmjow!" teriak Nel panik.

"_Aniki _marah…" Grimmjow berlirih dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil.

Nel memberdirikan tunangannya dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi. Pada awalnya dia mencoba mengabaikan Ichigo yang berdiri di depan pintu seperti patung, tapi lambat laun dia harus mengkonfrontasi ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Ichigo? Kenapa kami yang kau jadikan pelampiasan?" Nel tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "Karena kami berbohong padamu? Karena kami tak memberitahukan ini padamu?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Ia cuma menundukkan kepala, tapi akhirnya ia berlirih, "Aku butuh penjelasan. Tentang penyakit Rukia. Dan tentang mengapa kalian tak memberitahuku."

"Duduklah. Di samping Grimmjow."

"Aku tidak mau.."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu, Ichigo!" Nel berteriak. "Kubilang duduk."

Grimmjow mengkeret sedikit ketika Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya. Ketakutannya akan sang kakak timbul lagi. Tapi Ichigo berusaha mengabaikan itu.

Nel menarik napas dan mulai menjelaskan sesingkat dan sesimpel mungkin. Tentang Rukia yang ternyata memiliki bawaan penyakit jantung. Tentang dirinya yang mungkin tak bisa bertahan apabila tidak menjalani operasi transplantasi. Dan sebagaimana skenario-skenario klasik, mereka belum mendapat donor yang tepat, padahal waktu terus berdetak.

Ichigo merasa tidak mampu mendengar semua penjelasan itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Kenapa aku tak tahu kalau dia mengidap penyakit seserius ini?"

"Itu karena dia tak mau membuatmu menderita. Padahal serangan itu kembali, makin lama makin sering. Saat kau melamarnya, dia hampir pingsan karena kaget. Saat pesta pernikahan kalian, dia benar-benar pingsan karena kelelahan, dan lupa minum obat. Tapi dia tetap berusaha menutupinya. Dan aku akui, ia pintar berbohong. Sampai pada saat dia memutuskan untuk menjalani pengobatan intensif sebelum transplantasi."

"Di mana dia dirawat sekarang?"

Nel terdiam sebentar. Ia menunduk. "Maaf, Ichigo, aku tak bisa memberitahukannya."

"DI MANA DIA DIRAWAT SEKARANG?"

"Ichigo…"

"Jawab, Nel! Aku tak akan meninggalkannya! Apa kau berpikiran sama dengan mertuaku? Bahwa aku sama dengan laki-laki lain yang meninggalkan istrinya ketika dia tahu kalau istrinya itu akan mati?"

"Tapi Rukia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahumu…"

"Persetan dengan Rukia!" Dia menggenggam tangan Nel, dengan miliknya sendiri yang dingin yang gemetar. Ichigo sudah menangis. "Lihat aku, Nel, lihat aku! Kau sama saja membunuhku kalau tidak memberiku kesempatan menemukan Rukia. Dia istriku, Nel! Sudah sepantasnya bagiku untuk menjaganya dan merawatnya… itu janjiku! Itu janjiku saat menikah dulu…" ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis.

"_Aniki_… maafkan kami…" Grimmjow ikut-ikut terisak.

"Nel, kumohon…"

"Dia ada di Hokkaido."

Ichigo mengangkat mukanya, dan Nel menatapnya dengan mata yang basah.

"Dia ada di Hokkaido, Ichigo."

xxxxx

Ichigo duduk di pembatas jalan dengan pantai yang ada di bawahnya, membelakangi laut.

Angin berembus membuat dia merapikan jaket. Di sinilah dia sekarang, Hokkaido. Ia membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Rukia.

"_Aku tak pernah bermaksud membangun rumah tangga kita di atas sebuah kebohongan. Aku tak pernah berniat membohongimu, karena aku tahu, aku cinta padamu. Sesungguhnya, aku bahkan berniat untuk menyembunyikan ini darimu, setidaknya sampai aku benar-benar sembuh, tapi… semua tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Penyakit ini makin hari makin bertambah parah, sampai-sampai aku bingung harus berbuat apa._"

Ichigo mendengus. Dasar wanita bodoh. Yang perlu dia lakukan semestinya hanya meminta bantuannya langsung, tak perlu sampai sejauh ini. Rukia cuma perlu meminta tolong.

Suara laut yang bergemuruh di belakangnya mengiringi angin laut di siang dengan matahari yang bersinar tidak terik. Bangunan putih di belakang sana menjulang, sebuah gedung rehabilitasi, tapi bagi Ichigo lebih mirip sanatorium. Dia sudah tahu seluk-beluk gedung itu, dan kini, itu toh tidak penting. Yang penting adalah menemukan Rukia dulu.

Dia biasanya keluar berjalan-jalan sekarang. Ichigo turun, dan menyusuri jalan raya sampai tiba di sebuah tangga batu yang menurun, menuju pasir pantai yang dingin.

Ichigo membiarkan angin menerpa rambutnya, mempermainkannya sementara dia menyusuri garis ombak di pesisir. Sinar mentari memantul di muka laut, terefleksi membentuk kilauan-kilauan yang sesekali membuat mata menyipit. Langit tadi cerah, tapi kini memendung. Suhu pun makin mendingin, mungkin karena pagi belum terlalu lama turun ke bumi.

Ichigo melihat ke kejauhan… dan di sanalah wanita itu. Berjalan, menyusuri garis ombak persis seperti dirinya. Refleks, Ichigo menghentikan langkah dan menunggu…

Sampai akhirnya Rukia menengadahkan wajah, dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

**to be continued.**

* * *

note: saya sudah tau apa yang harus saya lakukan. hore!

balasan review anonim

sai: terima kasih banyak ya :)  
cimmy: eh kayanya aku kenal siapa kamu! :p okelah ini udah apdet. makasih banyak sudah baca ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo.  
**

* * *

**Bab 4**

Rukia mundur sedikit ketika ombak sudah terlalu dekat. Dia tersenyum, meski pikirannya tak tertuju pada buih putih itu. Ia memegang syal tipisnya kemudian berjalan lagi.

Surat itu sudah dia kirim beberapa hari lalu. Entah bagaimana jawaban Ichigo. Rukia berjalan sambil menunduk, memandang ujung putih sepatu kainnya. Jejaknya membekas di sepanjang pasir pesisir, menemaninya berpikir. Merenung tentang bagaimana tanggapan Ichigo.

Angin yang membelai rambutnya seolah berujar lembut, "Sudahlah."

Rukia memasang telinganya baik-baik dan kembali menatap laut. Kilaunya begitu meriah, di tengah pagi yang belum lagi terik. Ia menunduk lagi, dan melanjutkan langkah.

Sampai ketika ia mengangkat muka, dan melihat seorang pria ada di sana, menunggunya.

Itu Ichigo.

xxxxx

Ichigo bisa melihat keterkejutan ada di mata istrinya. Keterkejutan yang tertahan.

Rukia mungkin tidak menduga melihat dia ada di sini sekarang. Tapi di sinilah Ichigo, berdiri menghadap istrinya di pinggir pantai timur Pulau Hokkaido. Ia tidak bicara apa-apa pada awal ini, yang dilihatnya hanyalah Rukia yang berada di bawah langit, menghentikan langkah, menatapnya dengan sepasang bola mata sewarna ametis yang memancarkan kesenduan.

Wanita itu juga terdiam. Bahunya bergetar secara tiba-tiba, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi, seperti burung unta yang membenamkan kepalanya di dalam sebuah lubang.

Rukia menahan tangisnya.

Ichigo maju, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Lagi-lagi wanita itu sedikit terkejut, dan lagi-lagi pula dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Akhirnya Ichigo mencoba mengeluarkan suara. "Ayo."

Wanita itu tak menjawab, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia maju dan meraih telapak tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo menggenggamnya baik-baik, seolah-olah dia tak mau kehilangan lagi. Ia menggandengnya, mengajak Rukia berjalan kembali ke gedung perawatannya.

Dan laut, seperti biasa, masih saja bergolak dan memantulkan kilauan matahari.

xxxxx

Lama Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Rasanya senang melihat Ichigo ada di sini. Ada harapan di hatinya, bahwa laki-laki itu menerima kenyataan tentang dirinya. Tapi rasanya juga salah melihatnya tak berkata apa-apa, menyilakan keheningan berkuasa. Di depannya, dua cangkir kertas berisi kopi dan susu menjadi saksi bisu.

Ichigo meneguk kopinya. "Kau tak minum kopi, ya."

"Kopi tidak baik, untuk penderita penyakit jantung sepertiku."

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?"

Rukia mengangkat mukanya, dan mata Ichigo balas memandangnya penuh luka dan penyesalan. Suara angin berdesir, menerbangkan tirai di jendela yang terbuka, yang membiarkan aliran udara itu masuk di sela-sela sinar mentari yang cukup terik.

"Hm?" Ichigo bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu-dulu?"

Ichigo melihat istrinya menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku minta maaf."

"Kau membohongi suamimu, Rukia. Kau tahu itu?"

Mata Rukia terasa membara. Setelahnya beberapa tetes jatuh, pada tangannya yang bergetar, untuk memadamkannya. "Ya. Aku tahu." Dia mencoba kuat. "Aku cuma tak mau melihatmu menangis," akunya.

Ichigo menarik dan mengembuskan napasnya. Rasanya berat. Rukia bisa jadi begitu keras kepala jika dia ingin. Ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajah dan memutuskan melihat kamar tidur Rukia sekarang. Sebuah tempat tidur ada di ujung, terlindung dari paparan sinar meski di dekatnya ada jendela. Di kamar ini juga ada kulkas dan meja untuk menerima tamu. Jendela besar yang ada di balkon terbuka, tirainya melayang-layang masuk.

"Mewah, ya," tanpa sadar Ichigo bergumam. Belum pernah dia melihat kamar perawatan seperti ini.

Rukia mencoba tersenyum. "Ayahku betul-betul berkeras," katanya getir.

"Jadi," Ichigo mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar sedikit riang, "kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Kupikir Nel sudah menjelaskan."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku memilih mendengarkannya langsung darimu."

Rukia bercerita tentang bagaimana tim dokter harus memantau perkembangannya sebelum transplantasi dilakukan, karena frekuensi serangan yang makin sering. Dan makanannya pun harus disiapkan secara khusus dan benar-benar harus diperhatikan oleh para ahli. Itu sebabnya ia harus berada di sini, dirawat, sampai sekiranya mereka sudah menemukan donor yang tepat, dan operasi siap dilakukan.

"Jadi kau belum dapat donor, sampai sekarang?"

"Belum." Rukia menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Bola mata istrinya berputar. "Bukan cuma aku yang memerlukan jantung, Ichigo," jawabnya tandas. "Banyak orang sepertiku di dunia ini, dan kami semua masuk dalam daftar tunggu. Biasanya seseorang akan mendapat jantung donor yang tepat dalam waktu enam hingga delapan bulan, tapi bisa juga lebih cepat. Itu kalau beruntung. Ada orang-orang yang harus menunggu bertahun-tahun sebelum mendapat kepastian."

"Tidak bisakah seseorang yang masih hidup mendonorkan jantungnya?"

Istrinya tertegun. "Pertanyaanmu bodoh sekali, Ichigo," Rukia melongo, mendecakkan lidah, kemudian terkekeh. "Itu sama saja dengan pembunuhan."

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu tertawa dengan pertanyaan itu."

Rukia terdiam, dan dia menatap Ichigo tersenyum. Pada saat bersamaan, tangannya pun mulai gemetar, dan pandangannya mengabur karena sesuatu merebak di kelopak matanya. "B-bodoh," Rukia menggeram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Padahal aku sudah meninggalkanmu dan membohongimu."

"Tapi aku masih juga mencarimu. Dan, faktanya, aku akan mencarimu sampai ke ujung dunia. Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Rukia," ucap suaminya santai.

"Oh, omong kosong," dia tersenyum lagi. Entah bagaimana, Ichigo selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Ichigo memilih untuk tidak menjawab. "Apa makanan di sini enak? Apa kau punya teman?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Hanya ada beberapa lansia yang menjalani rehab, serta para perawat. Kalau aku boleh jujur, di sini membosankan. Tapi aku tak bisa pulang, kalau kau bertanya," ia membaca perubahan ekspresi suaminya. "Maka ayahku akan tetap berkeras menculikku dan membawaku lagi kemari."

"Aku juga ingin agar kau sembuh, kok," Ichigo menutupi kekecewaannya. "Setidaknya aku sudah membuatmu tidak perawan jadi kau milikku sepenuhnya," ia tertawa.

"Astaga, bicaramu itu…"

"Tapi kau tidak hamil, kan?"

Rukia tertegun lagi. "Jadi Nel sudah memberitahumu?"

Mau tidak mau, Ichigo mengangguk. Perubahan air muka Rukia sedikit membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Y-ya, begitulah. Dia sudah mewanti-wantiku kemarin." Tapi tak ayal, dia sedikit penasaran. "Jadi?" tanyanya.

Ada jeda yang tak dirasakan Ichigo. Tapi setelahnya, Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak hamil."

Kepalanya terasa pusing lagi. Setengah jam lagi dia pasti akan muntah-muntah kembali. Apalagi ketika dia melihat air muka Ichigo—kelegaan, tapi sedikit kecewa, perutnya bergolak, dan hatinya sedikit sakit. Tapi semua itu berlangsung sesaat, hanya sesaat, karena Rukia, pada akhirnya, tersenyum. "Begitulah," katanya.

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk. Ia melihat sekelilingnya lagi, dan begitu matanya sampai pada jam dinding, dia terkesiap.

"Astaga, sudah jam segini," katanya. "Aku pulang dulu, ya? Besok aku akan kemari lagi." Ia bangkit dan memeluk Rukia, yang andai saja tidak bisa menahan sakit hatinya, pasti sudah mengusir Ichigo. Tapi lagi-lagi Rukia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, belum ada yang boleh tahu kehamilan ini selain dirinya, jadi kenapa dia mesti marah?

"Rukia?"

"Ya? Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu." Ichigo tersenyum, dan akhirnya senyum itu menular.

"Baiklah," istrinya menjawab. "Hati-hati."

Ia menatap Ichigo yang mengenakan jaketnya, berbalik, kemudian keluar setelah melambaikan tangan. Pandangan Rukia mengikuti, sampai akhirnya punggung suaminya yang lebar itu menghilang di ujung koridor. Sedikit banyak, dia tidak menduga kalau semua akan berlangsung semudah ini. Ia kira Ichigo akan menceraikannya. Langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan dia tak berpikir akan sempat marah dengan pria itu lantaran senang dirinya mengaku tidak hamil.

Akhirnya dia benar-benar mual. Pusing di kepalanya bertambah, dan itu semua membuatnya kembali terburu-buru ke kamar mandi, untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Sayang, dia terlalu sibuk muntah, sehingga dia mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hati kecilnya.

_Kenapa kau membohongi suamimu lagi, Rukia_?

xxxxx

"_Aniki_?" Grimmjow memanggil bayangan yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Ichigo melebarkan matanya sebentar, kemudian beranjak menuju lampu jalan agar orang yang memanggilnya itu bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Oh, kau," katanya dingin begitu tahu itu Grimmjow.

Adiknya langsung tahu kalau kakaknya masih sedikit marah. Dia jadi salah tingkah, terkekeh sebentar, tapi tak bicara apa-apa ketika Ichigo mengeluarkan kunci dan berusaha membuka pintu dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menenteng belanjaan.

"Biar aku bawakan," Grimmjow menawarkan diri.

Tapi Ichigo menolaknya dengan dingin, membuat adiknya itu serasa ingin menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

"Masuk," perintah Ichigo setelah akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kakaknya menghajar dirinya habis-habisan, dan kini ternyata dia masih marah. Baik, Grimmjow melarikan diri selama sebulan terakhir, melakukan hal yang paling Ichigo benci yakni menghilang dan tak menghubungi, tapi itu semua dilakukan pemuda berambut biru ini agar kakaknya tidak menghajarnya lagi, dalam arti harfiah. Tonjokan Ichigo betul-betul sakit, dan meski Grimmjow ahli berkelahi, dia tahu tidak boleh melawan kalau dipukuli Ichigo.

Ichigo menyuruh adiknya duduk di ruang tengah, sementara dirinya menuju dapur.

"Yakin tak ada yang bisa kubantu, _Aniki_?" Grimmjow bertanya.

"Tidak usah, kau duduk saja," Ichigo menjawab dengan nada yang sama.

Untuk beberapa saat suara percakapan yang mungkin ada tertutupi dengan gemuruh kereta yang melintas dan membuat lampu bergoyang, tapi kenyataannya tidak ada yang berbicara. Justru ini yang ditakutkan Grimmjow; ketika kakaknya marah, kalau tidak meledak, Ichigo akan diam. Dan itu membuat suasana sangat menggantung.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu. Ia beranjak ke dapur dan melihat kakaknya memotong-motong sesuatu.

"_Aniki_, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa _Aniki _masih marah?" Kepalanya tertunduk. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud, _Aniki_, dengan menyembunyikan kenyataan itu. Rukia yang menyuruhku dan Nel untuk merahasiakannya..."

Ichigo membalikkan badannya dan menyeringai. "Kalau aku marah, aku tak akan memasakkanmu makanan, bodoh." Dia tak bisa menahan senyum. "Sini, kemari."

Grimmjow mendekat dan membiarkan Ichigo mengacak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah…

Karena dia menangkap kesedihan terpendam di mata Ichigo.

"Aku justru berterima kasih padamu," Ichigo mencoba tersenyum. "Kau sepertinya tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaannya kalau istrimu berbohong sampai sejauh itu, tapi kau akan butuh pelampiasan. Dan kau adalah sasaran yang tepat." Mata Ichigo tak fokus menatap adiknya, dan dia berbalik lagi.

"_Aniki _masih memikirkan kebohongan itu?" Hati-hati pertanyaan itu terlontar.

Ichigo memaksakan menjawab dengan nada biasa, meski matanya mulai terasa panas. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya?" Dia memasukkan kentang ke dalam kare buatannya. "Dia istriku. Dan kau… tahu," dia berusaha mengabaikan bahunya sendiri yang bergetar, "ketika kau mengetahui istrimu mengidap penyakit seserius itu, kau merasa duniamu runtuh, tubuhmu jatuh ke dalam jurang, dan kau tak bisa bangun dan melihat matahari esok pagi, apalagi ketika kau tahu dia _sengaja _menutupinya…"

Tapi Grimmjow sudah siap. Dia memegang erat pundak kakaknya.

"Tapi aku tak akan menangis," Ichigo mengiris kentang sekuat tenaga. "Aku tak bisa menangis. Demi Tuhan, aku tak boleh menangis. Rukia bilang dia tak mau melihatku menangis, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Dia akan tahu kalau aku menangis, jadi aku sama sekali tidak menangis," katanya, diikuti tawa terpaksa.

Bagaimana mungkin ada orang sekuat itu, Grimmjow membatin. Dia tahu kakaknya mencoba, tapi dari sini dia bisa melihat Ichigo menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga sebelum melepas napasnya, hampir menyerupai desahan tersiksa.

"Tapi sudahlah," akhirnya Ichigo berkata, berusaha kembali pada suasana hatinya yang normal. "Dia melakukan ini untuk suatu alasan. Aku tak bisa ikut campur akan hal itu, meski aku suaminya. Aku cuma ingin dia bahagia, dan yang terbaik terjadi pada dirinya. Aku ingin dia sembuh."

Grimmjow memilih tidak menyahut.

"Kau sendiri ke mana saja sebulan ini?" Ichigo melirik adiknya dengan ekor mata merahnya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat adiknya merasa bersalah lagi. Ia mengambil sepotong acar dan memakannya. "Melarikan diri."

"Ke mana? Kucari di apartemenmu, kau tak ada."

"Aku ada, cuma tak mau bertemu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Aku mengubah jadwal, jadi _Aniki _tak mungkin bisa menemukanku."

"Pintar. Sekarang bawakan ini ke sebelah dan tunggu aku selesai." Ichigo ternyata sudah menuangkan kuah kare ke atas dua piring nasi.

Dan itu membuat Grimmjow tampak heran. "_Aniki _tidak marah? Biasanya kalau _Aniki _tidak bisa menemukanku, _Aniki _akan mengamuk dan mengobrak-abrik semuanya…" Ia teringat saat-saat ketika masih SMA dulu. Ketika dia tak mau pulang ke rumah akibat bertengkar dengan orang yang sudah bagaikan ayah dan ibunya ini, Ichigo akan datang ke tempat gengnya, kemudian menghajar semua orang. Baru setelah itu ia menghabisi Grimmjow.

"Aku sudah melakukan itu sebelumnya, kan? Mengobrak-abrik dirimu, dan tempat kerjamu." Ichigo mengingatkan adiknya akan kejadian sebulan lalu. "Sebenarnya kau sudah dewasa, jadi kau pasti sudah tahu mana yang benar, dan mana yang salah." Ditutupnya keran air yang tadi dibukanya. "Jadi tak masalah kau mau menghindariku atau tidak, yang penting kau tetap seperti ini: datang dan menemuiku. Itu membuktikan kalau kau bukan pengecut."

Grimmjow tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _Aniki_."

"Bawalah itu ke sana," perintah kakaknya sambil tersenyum.

Adiknya diam sebentar, kemudian berbalik sambil berpikir. Betapa kejadian-kejadian ini telah membuat jiwa dalam senyuman Ichigo terenggut. Biasanya kakaknya memiliki senyum yang menenteramkan, yang membuat Grimmjow yakin kalau kakaknya tidak kenapa-napa.

Tapi saat ini, hanya ada kepahitan dalam senyum itu.

xxxxx

"Ya Tuhan, Nel?"

Nel mengernyitkan keningnya. "Halo. Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?"

Rukia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang, kalau Nel pikir-pikir, seperti maling yang baru tertangkap basah. "T-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kupikir kau sibuk di Tokyo, tapi… sungguh, ada apa kau kemari? Malam-malam begini?" Tapi itu sepertinya gagal…

"Pemeriksaan bulanan. Aku memang sibuk, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dirimu, kan. Prioritas utamaku," dia membusungkan dadanya bangga.

Rukia memaksakan seulas senyum. "Terserahlah. Ayo masuk."

Dia berusaha menutupi ketegangannya. Rukia tahu, Nel pasti akan mengetahui kehamilannya, cepat atau lambat, tapi dia tak ingin Nel tahu secepat ini. Setidaknya tidak sebelum perutnya benar-benar membesar dan membuat mata Nel tercolok. Dengan begitu dia tak akan tega menyuruh Rukia menggugurkannya, kan?

Dan jujur, Rukia senang dengan jabang bayi ini. Sudah tiga bulan dan dia belum menjadi terlalu gemuk. Terakhir kali Rukia menimbang berat badan, dia baru naik sekilo.

Dia tak sadar Nel menatapnya heran. "Halo?" tanyanya.

Rukia tersentak. "Ya?"

"Kau dengar aku, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Rukia menyilakan Nel melepas pengukur tensi dari lengannya.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu tadi aku bicara apa?"

Akhirnya Rukia mengaku dengan sebuah kekehan. "Memangnya tadi kau bicara apa?"

Kening dokter itu berkerut lagi. "Kubilang, kau tidak kenapa-napa, kan? Detak jantungmu sedikit cepat akhir-akhir ini," dia melihat papan jepit yang menunjukkan perkembangan keadaan Rukia. "Kau tidak makan macam-macam, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan berniat untuk sembuh," Rukia berujar bangga. Meskipun, kalau Nel memasang telinganya, ada kebohongan dalam suara itu.

"Oh," Nel membulatkan mulutnya. "Bagus kalau begitu," dia tersenyum, kemudian memasukkan alat-alatnya ke dalam tas. "Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja di sini. Setidaknya Ichigo tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

Giliran Rukia yang sedikit memancarkan ekspresi bahagia. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Pertanyaan kalian berdua sama saja," Nel tertawa. "Ya, ia baik. Dan sebagaimana biasa, selalu memikirkanmu. Dia menanyaiku semuanya—semuanya," tekannya, "dan tak boleh lagi ada yang disembunyikan."

"Padahal dia baru saja dari sini kemarin dulu."

"Dia mengunjungimu setiap bulan?"

"Setiap akhir pekan," koreksinya. "Membawakanku macam-macam. Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Nel penasaran, beranjak ke kulkas dan membukanya. Ada banyak makanan sehat, semua berlabel organik. Kebanyakan sayur dan buah. Tahu buatan Ichigo terdapat di kompartemen atas. "Ichigo, Ichigo," decaknya. "Dia memang paling telaten kalau mengurus rumah tangga."

"Kau menyindirku," Rukia terkekeh. "Padahal di sini aku cuma makan sup tahu."

Pintu ruangan Rukia diketuk. Seorang perawat membukanya. "Ah, Sensei," dia menjulurkan mukanya dan membungkuk pada Nel. "Maaf mengganggu." Ia akan menutup pintunya lagi, tapi Nel menolak.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah selesai," katanya. Dia mengambil tasnya dari sisi Rukia. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," timpal Rukia.

"Mestinya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu," Nel mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian berlalu. Si perawat yang tadi menunggu di balik pintu masuk kembali setelah membungkuk pada atasannya.

"Ada apa, Hinamori-san?" Rukia bertanya.

Perawat itu mengangkat sesuatu dari dalam kresek. "Aku membawakan ini. Kulihat tadi, Rukia-san biasa datang bulan setiap tanggal segini, tapi Anda tak pernah meminta pembalut, jadi kubawakan saja, mumpung aku juga akan mengantar untuk pasien kamar sebelah."

Rukia kontan terkesiap.

"Biar aku letakkan di kamar mandi," perawat itu menawarkan. Dia baru saja akan melangkah, tapi Rukia sudah keburu bangkit dan merenggut tangannya. Matanya terbelalak, sementara bungkusan itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Eh jangan! Tidak usah!" jeritnya. Melihat gadis itu ketakutan, Rukia mengulang, dengan dada yang sedikit berat karena kekagetan tadi, "Tidak usah." Dia memungut bungkusan berisi pembalutnya. "Biar aku saja yang menaruh ini di kamar mandi." Wanita itu berusaha tersenyum ketika memungut pembungkus itu.

"Eh… eh, iya," gadis perawat itu mengangguk, untuk beberapa saat dia diam, canggung.

"K-kau… boleh pergi." Rukia juga sebenarnya tak kalah kikuk. Ia bernapas agak tersengal saking kagetnya. Kaget tak baik untuk jantungmu, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"E-eh, iya," gadis itu merepet lagi. "Selamat malam, Rukia-san,"ucapnya.

Ia berbalik, tapi tiba-tiba Rukia menggigit bibir lalu menghentikannya. "Hinamori-san?" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

Rukia menghela napasnya. "Baiklah. Aku tahu kau sudah curiga. Aku akan jujur. Aku hamil."

Mata si perawat kontan terbelalak. Beberapa saat berlalu, mengendapkan kata itu, sebelum akhirnya si perawat bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa berteriak.

"Tapi, aku diberitahu, Rukia-san, katanya…"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu semua itu," tangkal Rukia tegas. "Tapi aku ingin membesarkan anak ini," ia menatap perutnya. "Aku tak peduli dengan diriku, yang penting anak ini bisa lahir. Dan agar anak ini bisa lahir… aku harus bisa menjalani masa-masa awal ini tanpa ketahuan." Ia merasa lebih lega setelah menjelaskan. Mungkin karena dia merasa lelah berbohong pada semua orang, sehingga, satu kali jujur tidaklah mengapa.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau tak mungkin selamat jika melahirkan!"

"Aku tahu, Hinamori-san," Rukia tersenyum. "Tapi… aku ingin melakukan ini. Aku ingin menukarkan nyawaku agar bisa melihatnya hidup. Kau mungkin tak tahu, karena kau belum pernah menjadi ibu…"

"Salah."

Rukia tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi perawatnya. "Maaf?"

"Kau salah, Rukia-san," Hinamori menjawab, tegas. Air mukanya mengeras. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi sedikit histeris. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kakakku, dia meninggal saat melahirkan putranya. Dan aku selalu menganggap kakakku adalah ibu yang hebat."

Mata Rukia melebar, dan hatinya merasa lega. Nah, itu bagus, batin Rukia. Semua jadi lebih simpel sekarang… dan lebih menarik. Setidaknya dia punya sekongkolan.

"Nah," putus Rukia, "kalau begitu," tambahnya hati-hati, "aku bisa memercayaimu?"

Hinamori mendekat malu-malu, kemudian mengangguk. "Rukia-san bisa." Kupikir, tambahnya dalam batin.

Rukia tersenyum. Semua terasa lebih ringan sekarang, dia berani jamin. Dia melihat pengertian di mata perawat itu, dan jujur, dia sudah banyak membaca tentang kekuatan pengertian antarwanita, dan, menurut salah satu pengarangnya, kekuatan itu bisa mengalahkan ego yang paling kuat sekalipun. Kali ini omongan si pengarang terbukti. Meski Hinamori terkesan tidak yakin, namun ketika dia mengiyakan, Rukia tahu rahasianya akan terjaga aman.

"Kau ada pekerjaan setelah ini?" tiba-tiba saja Rukia bertanya. Dia baru sadar masih menggenggam tangan wanita itu, jadi dia melepasnya.

"Tidak," wanita itu menggeleng. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Mm…" Rukia mengulum bibirnya. "Apa aku boleh meminta kopi susu? Setengah gelas saja… kupikir bayi ini mengidamkannya."

Hinamori membelalakkan matanya bersemangat, tapi Rukia menahannya untuk tidak menjerit. "Bagaimana? Bisa?"

"Aku takut ketahuan," aku Hinamori. "Dan kafein berbahaya bagi janin… dan jantungmu."

"Oh, tidak akan. Aku cuma ingin minta sedikit saja," Rukia memberi penekanan pada kata 'sedikit'. "Benar-benar sedikit. Tidak akan apa-apa. Ya?" Dia menggenggam tangan perawatnya. "Setidaknya aku toh pada akhirnya akan mati jadi biarkan aku menikmati semua yang bisa kunikmati?"

Rukia memang benar-benar pintar membujuk… atau Hinamori yang terlalu lemah. "B-baiklah," dia memutuskan. "Tunggu di sini sebentar." Ia beranjak, menuju pintu. Di belakangnya, Rukia mengembuskan napasnya lega.

Tapi napasnya sempat tertahan ketika Hinamori berbalik di dekat pintu. "Rukia-san?"

"Ya?"

"Ng… Rukia-san yakin ini bukan suatu kesalahan?"

Barulah Rukia bisa tersenyum. Tulus.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan membantu seorang ibu, Hinamori-san."

Senyum itu tetap bertahan bahkan setelah pintu tertutup.

xxxxx

Siang itu Rukia makan benar-benar banyak, dan sorenya, perutnya benar-benar terasa tidak nyaman.

Tapi baru di malam hari dia menyadari itu. Sehabis mandi, dia memutuskan diam sebentar di depan kaca, kemudian mengamati perutnya. Mulai membuncit, dan itu membuatnya sedikit tegang.

"Sudah empat bulan, ya…" dia bergumam, agak risau. Bukannya kenapa-napa, bukannya tidak senang, tapi mulai sekarang tinggal menghitung hari sebelum rahasia itu ketahuan. Bagaimana reaksi Nel? Bagaimana reaksi perawat yang lain? Bagaimana reaksi ayahnya?

Dan, yang terpenting, bagaimana reaksi Ichigo?

Ichigo. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. Perajin tahu berbadan tegap itu akan bilang apa kalau dia tahu ternyata Rukia hamil? Ia bingung lagi. Dan ini mutlak kesalahannya lagi, karena dia berbohong lagi. Mendustai suaminya lagi. Tak berkata jujur pada suaminya lagi.

Lagi, lagi, lagi.

Seandainya dulu dia tidak melakukan hubungan intim dengan suaminya, seandainya dia sudah memberitahukan penyakit ini sedari dulu, dan seandainya dia menggugurkannya…

Rukia menutupi perutnya kembali seraya menggeleng tegas. Tidak. Dia tak salah mengambil keputusan. Semua pertanyaan yang muncul hanyalah refleksi egoismenya, dan itu tak baik. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membesarkan anak ini, karena dia sayang. Ini buah cintanya dengan Ichigo. Ia sudah berniat mempertahankan anak ini, apa pun risikonya.

Dan bukankah semua ibu bertaruh nyawa untuk anak-anak mereka? Apa bedanya dengan dirinya yang melakukan hal itu?

Perutnya berbunyi lagi. Tuhan, dia tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Sesorean tadi dia melahap habis makanan yang diselundupkan Hinamori dan belum ada sepuluh jam setelahnya tapi dia sudah kelaparan. Dan ini bukan kelaparan biasa, ini kelaparan yang harus segera terpuaskan.

Sepertinya bayinya mengidamkan sesuatu.

Ramen, lebih tepatnya.

"Setidaknya jangan sekarang," rutuk Rukia lirih, tapi ia segera menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena keceplosan itu. Idaman jabang bayi harus dituruti, begitu kata orang tua, atau anaknya bisa berliur dan dia tak akan suka melihat itu.

Seolah-olah dia bisa melihatnya saja…

Enggan, tapi harus, Rukia mengangkat gagang telepon. Dia mengontak ruang perawat. "Halo?" sepotong suara renyah di sana menyahuti.

"Bisa bicara dengan Hinamori-san?"

"Oh, Rukia-san. Tunggu sebentar," dia menyerahkan gagang telepon pada seseorang yang mungkin ada di sebelahnya. "Halo?"

"Hinamori-san?" Rukia berbisik, dan Momo langsung tahu apa maksudnya.

"Y-ya?" Suaranya terdengar tegang.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

Momo berpikir sejenak. "Ng… tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya memastikan.

"Sepertinya bayiku mengidamkan… sesuatu…" kata-kata Rukia ia biarkan menggantung.

"Astaga, tidak lagi!"

"Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar mengidamkan sesuatu _lagi_!" seru Rukia. "Kumohon, Hinamori-san… kau mau membantuku, kan?"

Momo berdesah pelan, masih berusaha agar perawat yang sedang bergerombol di pojok sana tidak mendengarnya. "Baiklah," akhirnya dia setuju, sebagaimana yang sudah-sudah. "Kali ini apa?"

"Di dekat sini ada dagang ramen, tidak?"

Hening sejenak. "Ada, di ujung jalan… tapi bukankah Rukia-san masih punya sisa ramen instan yang kemarin?"

"Ya, memang ada, astaga aku juga baru ingat," Rukia melirik ke arah belakang kulkas tempat dia biasa menyembunyikan makanan selundupan semenjak serangan ngidamnya berlanjut. "Kalau begitu belikan tiga porsi saja, bagaimana? Seperti biasa, nanti uangmu aku ganti."

Momo meletakkan gagang teleponnya setelah benar-benar memastikan diri kalau dia setuju. Astaga. Satu lagi petualangan yang akan membuat jantungnya mau copot, dia membatin. Dan bagaimana sekarang? Beberapa saat dihabiskannya untuk membuat rencana. Tapi pertama-tama, dia harus pergi tanpa terlihat dulu. Beringsut Momo tanpa mencurigakan ke arah belakang, pura-pura ke kamar mandi. Hanya saja, satu belokan sebelum kamar mandi, dia mengambil arah berlawanan, menuju pintu belakang. Ia baru yakin membuka pintu itu setelah tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya.

Angin penghujung musim panas menyapanya di luar sana. Hangat diselimuti intro dingin. Ia mengitari bangunan rumah sakit, sengaja mengambil jalur yang agak remang supaya tidak ada yang melihatnya keluar malam-malam begini. Momo melangkah cepat-cepat, sedikit tegang, merasa kenapa jarak dari lobi depan menuju gerbang jauh sekali seolah-olah dia tak akan sampai.

Beban rasanya agak terangkat tatkala dia melihat warung ramen itu masih buka. Agak terburu-buru, dia masuk dan memesan. Tiga porsi ramen, dibawa pulang.

Si penjaga depot ramen heran melihat perawat mungil ini memesan begitu banyak. "Untuk dirimu sendiri, Hinamori-san?" dia bertanya.

Momo menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini untuk… seseorang."

"Baiklah," sang kasir mengangguk. Ia menghilang sebentar ke belakang, menyiapkan pesanan. Momo ditinggal sendiri di sana, di tengah-tengah warung yang kini telah lengang. Ia memandang sekelilingnya sekilas, memastikan tak ada orang yang mengikuti.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kasir itu kembali dengan bungkusan plastik. "Silakan."

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit ketika Momo memberikannya uang, lantaran ekspresi gadis itu betul-betul tegang. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh, kan?"

Gadis itu tersentak. Dia berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa," katanya, sembari mamaksakan tawa hambar. "Tidak ada apa-apa," sambungnya mengambang.

"Baiklah. Ini kembaliannya."

Momo menjejalkannya ke dalam saku sebelum berbalik. Sejauh ini masih aman. Ia membuka pintu, dan membiarkan angin malam kembali menerpa topi perawatnya yang berwarna putih…

"Hinamori-san?"

Momo membelalakkan matanya sementara tanpa sadar, bungkusan plastiknya jatuh. Ia berbalik.

"N-Nel-sensei?"

xxxxx

Pintu diketuk. Sekali. Dua kali.

Rukia tersenyum dan bangkit dari depan televisi. Asyik, batinnya. Akhirnya perawatnya datang.

"Hinamori-san…" kata-katanya terputus.

Nel sudah berdiri di depan pintu, di belakangnya sang perawat berdiri dengan tangan tertumpuk di depan tubuhnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, sepertinya permintaan maaf…

Dan Rukia tahu, ia tak bisa berbohong lagi. Senyumnya menghilang. Tatapan Nel membuat miliknya sendiri menghujam tanah. Ia akan menunggu, sampai Nel bertanya, tapi sebelum itu, dia tak mau menjelaskan.

"Kau hamil?" Nel bertanya dengan suara yang sudah pecah.

Rukia tak mau menjawab pada awalnya. Matanya kini sudah terasa basah. Nada pertanyaan Nel betul-betul menusuk dan membuatnya tak mampu berkata.

"Apa kau hamil, Rukia?"

Lama Rukia diam, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Y-ya," jawabnya lirih.

Dia mendengar Nel menghela napasnya, sebuah helaan panjang dan berat. "Angkat mukamu. Tatap aku."

Rukia mengangkat mukanya… dan Nel langsung menamparnya. Keras.

Tangis Rukia langsung pecah sembari rasa sakit yang menjalar di sepanjang pipinya. "Nel, maafkan aku…"

Nel menitikkan air mata, tapi tatapannya masih setajam sembilu. "Berapa bulan?" tanyanya tenang.

"Nel, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membohongimu…"

"BERAPA BULAN?"

Rukia menatap mata Nel dengan bola mata ungunya yang sudah basah. "E-empat bulan…"

Nel menamparnya sekali lagi, dan di belakangnya, Hinamori sudah bergidik.

"Nel, maafkan aku!" seru Rukia.

"Maaf? Kau membohongiku lagi, Rukia! Dan astaga, demi Tuhan! Empat bulan? Kenapa kau tak bisa bersabar?" Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"DONORMU AKAN SIAP DALAM ENAM BULAN, RUKIA!"

Ia menunduk dan menangis, sementara Rukia terbelalak, semua ekspresi mendadak hilang dari mukanya.

Nel mengangkat mukanya. "Aku datang ke sini untuk memberitahumu kabar ini. Donormu akan siap dalam enam bulan. Kau akan dioperasi. Meski kita tidak tahu apakah operasi itu akan berhasil, setidaknya kau masih punya harapan hidup. Tapi sekarang, sekarang…" Tangannya terangkat lagi, seolah-olah akan menampar Rukia, tapi Nel tahu itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah, dan ia tak sanggup melakukan itu.

"Astaga, Nel… aku bodoh sekali…"

Rukia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, terhuyung-huyung. Nel dan Hinamori mengikutinya, mereka semua sama-sama menangis.

Ia menghenyakkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur… dan tangisnya pecah di sana.

"Semua sudah terlambat, Nel, sudah terlambat," isaknya. "Ya Tuhan…"

Nel duduk di samping Rukia dan memeluknya. Di dalam pelukan itulah Rukia menumpahkan semua tangisnya. Semua penyesalannya karena terlalu egois. Semua penyesalannya karena kebohongan yang ia tutupi, dan lambat laun, menjadi makin besar. Andai saja dia mau menunggu enam bulan lagi. Andai saja dia jujur soal ini pada Ichigo.

"Apa Ichigo sudah tahu?" Nel mengusap rambut Rukia lembut.

Rukia melepas pelukannya, dan menatap tak bersuara, penuh rasa bersalah. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha tidak memandang mata Nel secara langsung, dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Nel pun panik. "Jawab aku, Rukia! Apa Ichigo sudah tahu?"

Perlahan-lahan, Rukia menggeleng.

"Belum."

**to be continued.**

* * *

note: masih berada dalam tahap rehabilitasi emosi. kadang suka galau lagi. kadang suka mikir ga ada perubahan, tetap k*******, j****, dan s*****. *sigh*

balasan review anonim

cimmy: halo cimmy. makasih ye jeng. ha, kayanya seneng banget ngeliat ichigo merana. authornya juga merana sih :p  
oke, makasih banyak ya :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Bab 5**

Pagi itu, Grimmjow bangun tepat waktu. Dia membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari belum lagi masuk dan menerpa benda-benda di kamar. Pria ini memang begitu kalau sudah menginap di tempat kakaknya. Selalu ingin bangun lebih awal.

Ia meloncat dari tempat tidurnya cepat-cepat dan merapikannya. Pembaringan itu berderit sedikit karena menanggung beban yang cukup berat ketika Grimmjow menumpukan berat badannya untuk bangkit. Setelah merapikan selimut, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya, kemudian beranjak ke jendela untuk menyibakkan tirai. Hanya ada beberapa lansia berjalan-jalan di luar sana.

Grimmjow menguap kemudian menggeser pintu kamarnya. Ia bergerak menuruni tangga, suara langkahnya tertutupi bunyi benda-benda masak beradu di ruangan dekat dapur. Setelah buang air kecil, pria bermata biru ini melongokkan kepalanya ke ruangan itu, melihat kakaknya sedang memindahkan hasil karyanya semalam ke etalase toko.

"_Aniki_," dia menyapa.

Ichigo mengangkat mukanya dan tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Nyenyak?"

Adiknya terkekeh. Rupanya Ichigo tidak lupa alasan sebenarnya Grimmjow datang kemari tadi malam: sudah terlalu mabuk untuk pulang sendiri. "Sedikit pusing," jawabnya. "Bagaimana dengan _Aniki _sendiri?"

"Menurutmu?" Ichigo bertanya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Pertanyaan yang salah, Grimmjow, model terkenal itu memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia semestinya sudah tahu kalau malam tadi Ichigo tak tidur lagi semalam suntuk. Lihat saja mukanya yang pucat dan lingkaran hitam bersarang di pelupuk matanya, menjadikan mukanya berstempel panda. Seketika senyumnya menghilang.

Memang, Ichigo tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semenjak istrinya tidak tinggal lagi di rumah. Apalagi ketika dia tahu sebabnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur nyenyak," ia selalu menjawab seperti itu pada setiap orang yang bertanya. Dan si penanya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kau sudah mencuci mukamu?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Apa? _Aniki _bertanya apa?" Grimmjow kentara betul tidak fokus akan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sudah cuci muka apa belum?"

"Eh, iya." Grimmjow mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk kedua kalinya.

Ternyata pernikahan tidak semembahagiakan yang ia pikir, ia membatin sambil menatap wajahnya di muka cermin. Sebentuk figur dengan anak rambut kebiruan menempel di dahi karena basah, tatapan tajam, dan air muka yang terkesan keras. Matanya balas menatap cermin dan berkat itu Grimmjow tahu bahwa dia _juga _jadi banyak pikiran sejak kakanya berubah. Beberapa detik dihabiskannya dengan berbalas pandang dengan kaca sebelum terbuyarkan karena suara kelontangan terdengar dari ruang pembuatan tahu, begitu keras.

Grimmjow menyeka mukanya cepat-cepat, sambil melepas bando yang dikenakannya tadi. "_Aniki_?" dia memanggil.

Sunyi, dan kesunyian itu membuat darah mengalir semakin cepat meninggalkan tangan dan kakinya, menjadikannya dingin. Grimmjow mempercepat langkahnya ke bagian belakang rumah, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di dekat pintu dan terkesiap.

Di tengah ruangan itu, Ichigo pingsan.

xxxxx

_Kepada Ichigo._

_Aku hamil. Empat bulan. Nel bilang dia sudah tidak bisa menggugurkannya lagi, jadi ia memberitahuku bahwa kehamilan ini benar-benar berisiko. Maaf karena sudah menyembunyikannya, ya? Tapi kalau aku memberitahumu… kau pasti akan menyuruhku menggugurkannya, kan? Aku mengerti kok bagaimana perasaanmu. Sangat mengerti. _

_Tapi, masa depanmu dan masa depanku sudah digariskan dengan kehadiran anak ini. Kita tak perlu mempertanyakan atau berusaha mengubahnya. Kita cuma perlu menerimanya. Dan kuberitahu kau, aku sudah melakukan itu. Kupikir Ayah juga begitu, karena dia sama sekali tidak marah ketika aku memberitahunya soal ini._

_Jadi, bagaimana? Sudahkah aku mendapat predikat istri teregois abad ini? Dan masihkah aku boleh meminta maaf padamu? Tolong maafkan aku, Ichigo, ya?_

_Yang mencintaimu dari lubuk hati terdalam,_

_Rukia._

_n.b. Jangan menangis, ya?_

xxxxx

"Grimmjow, tenanglah! Ichigo tak kenapa-apa."

Pria yang dimaksud Nel masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan kaki gemetar dan mata memerah. Kakaknya pingsan. Mataharinya itu seakan-akan sudah tak mampu lagi menerangi dunia karena menanggung beban yang begitu berat. Rambutnya yang biru sudah terjambak berkali-kali, sementara mata birunya menatap Ichigo dengan penuh penyesalan.

"_Aniki_…" dia berlirih. "Kenapa dia belum sadar juga?"

"Butuh waktu, oke? Kau tak bisa mengharapkan orang pingsan langsung sadar dalam semenit," tunangannya menyanggah. Dia memasukkan kembali alat-alatnya ke dalam tas yang sudah berantakan ketika tadi ia bersiap-siap. Telepon mendadak penuh kepanikan dari sang tunangan memang sukses merusak paginya yang semestinya berjalan sesuai rencana.

Lebih-lebih, fakta bahwa Ichigolah yang pingsan membuatnya kembali pada masalah pelik yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Memangnya bagaimana keadaannya?"

Nel tidak menjawab. Ia melayangkan pandangnya ke atas meja, dan di sanalah penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini bertengger.

Surat itu. Ia benar-benar menyayangkan cara Rukia memberitahu hal ini pada suaminya. Seakan-akan tidak ada cara lain untuk memberitahu Ichigo bahwa dia sudah hamil empat bulan… tapi dengan cara apa lagi Rukia bisa memberitahu pria yang menikahinya setengah tahun lalu itu? Menelepon dengan riang gembira dan mengatakan bahwa di rahimnya ada janin sedang bertumbuh kembang?

"Nel, jawab aku! Bagaimana keadaan _Aniki_?"

Wanita itu terkesiap. Dia menoleh. "Dia baik-baik saja." Nel bangkit. "Kau juga akan lebih baik kalau tidak terus-terusan merana begitu. Ichigo tidak sedang mengidap penyakit parah yang bisa membuatnya meninggal. Dia cuma depresi, oke? Akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau sebagai orang terdekatnya mencoba berbahagia supaya Ichigo merasa sedikit lebih baik."

Setelah memperingatkan Grimmjow seperti itu, Nel keluar kamar. Beberapa detik dihabiskan Grimmjow dengan terpekur menatap kakaknya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar mengikuti tunangannya.

"Jadi… menurutmu… _Aniki _depresi?" Grimmjow bertanya hati-hati ketika mereka sama-sama ada di toko tahu milik Ichigo. Ia baru saja selesai melayani pembeli, entah apakah ia memberikan harga yang pas.

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau tidak harus depresi kalau kau menjadi Ichigo dan aku akan memberikan gelar dokterku padamu." Nel mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

Emosi Grimmjow mulai terbit. "Semua karena _wanita itu_, kan?"

"Wanita itu punya nama, Grimmjow. Dia kakak iparmu. Dan jangan berpikir untuk melampiaskan emosimu pada Rukia karena kau akan dihancurkan dari dua sisi: pertama dari Ichigo, kedua dariku," Nel mengingatkannya. Sepertinya dia sudah mengantisipasi kalau calon suaminya itu akan meledak-ledak. Grimmjow memang selalu begitu.

"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkan _Aniki_?"

"Menyembuhkanku dari apa, Grimm?"

Dua orang itu tertegun dan langsung menoleh. Di pintu, Ichigo berdiri, tangannya menopang dirinya pada kosen pintu. Mukanya benar-benar pucat, keningnya mengernyit dalam seolah-olah berdiri dan berjalan adalah satu pekerjaan yang susah.

Grimmjow meloncat dari tempat duduknya, langsung menghampiri kakaknya. "_Aniki_!" serunya. Ia memegang lengan Ichigo kuat-kuat, dan berusaha untuk tidak tampak terlalu sedih lagi. Ichigo seperti sudah menjadi lemah sekali…

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," Ichigo tidak menginginkan bantuan itu tapi dia terlalu lemah untuk menolaknya. "Cuma sedikit pusing." Ia berusaha berjalan dan mendekati sofa, celemeknya bahkan sudah terpasang di pinggang. "Toko harus tetap buka. Kita butuh uang banyak untuk membiayai Rukia…"

"Ichigo." Nel mengingatkan. "Kumohon, cukup."

Pria itu terdiam, mata kecokelatannya menatap nanar. Grimmjow mendudukkannya di sofa, sedikit lagi dan tangis pria itu pasti langsung pecah.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Rukia mengandung. Ya Tuhan, seandainya dulu dia jujur pasti aku akan menyuruhnya menggugurkan bayi itu." Ichigo mengembuskan napasnya susah payah, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja." Nel menawarkan usul.

"Tidak! Rukia sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis." Ichigo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Lagi pula, bukankah semestinya aku bahagia karena istriku hamil?"

xxxxx

Mereka membiarkan pikiran dan tatapan mereka berbicara barang beberapa saat, ditingkahi suara angin musim gugur yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Ombak di luar sana sesekali mengumumkan keberadaannya dengan hinggap di atas pasir. Pandangan mereka tidak bertemu. Mungkin mereka berdua masih emosi sehingga tidak menatap satu sama lain, padahal di dalam hati dua wanita ini memiliki segudang uneg-uneg untuk dikeluarkan.

"Dia tidak marah?"

Nel menoleh, sudah siap dengan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan Rukia. "Tidak." Dia memutuskan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Ichigo pingsan, demi diri Rukia sendiri. Kebenaran memang yang terbaik, batinnya, tapi demikian pula dengan satu kebohongan putih yang sangat kecil.

"Sial. Dia tak berniat menceraikanku?"

"Tidak mungkin, perempuan bodoh," sahutnya. "Kau pikir kau akan bahagia kalau dia menceraikanmu? Dan kau pikir apa cintanya sudah habis sehingga dia rela menceraikanmu?"

Rukia terkekeh. Sesuatu menggenang di dekat bola matanya. "Kukira begitu?"

"Ichigo itu berbeda, kau tahu?"

"Tahu," jawab Rukia. "Sangat tahu. Itu sebabnya aku menjadikannya suami."

Dia terdiam, dan itu membuat Nel tersenyum. "Sini, kemarilah." Rukia mendekat dan dokter itu langsung memeluknya. Dielusnya kepala Rukia, sekadar membuat wanita itu merasa nyaman barang sejenak. "Aku baru sekali ini melihat wanita sepertimu."

"Hm, iya," jawab Rukia. "Aku juga heran dengan diriku sendiri."

Percakapan mereka terbuyarkan berkat sebuah ketukan di pintu. "Biar aku yang buka," Nel berkata. Perut Rukia yang mulai membesar pasti membuatnya repot untuk membuka pintu pada setiap pengunjung yang ingin masuk. Rukia mengangguk, matanya mengamati Nel sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum terima kasih. Setidaknya senyum itu masih bertahan…

Sampai ketika pengunjung itu membuka topinya, memperlihatkan rambut jingganya.

xxxxx

"Halo," Ichigo masuk terlebih dulu sementara Grimmjow menunggu di depan pintu, agak enggan bertemu iparnya. Pria jingga itu melihat sekeliling ruangan, mencoba mengabaikan Nel yang kini menampilkan raut muka terkejut setengah mati. Termasuk istrinya yang kini perutnya agak membuncit itu, yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil tanpa sadar mencengkeram seprainya. Ia mengabaikan semua itu. Anggap saja semua tak pernah terjadi, Rukia, maka aku juga akan menganggapnya begitu, batinnya.

"O-oh." Nel masih belum mampu berbicara. Kedatangan Grimmjow tidak membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Lagi pula, tunangannya itu berekspresi asing, seolah-olah dia juga tidak menduga akan diajak kemari. "Mendadak sekali, Ichigo." Dia mempersilakan pria itu masuk dan otaknya masih sibuk menyusun kata apa yang akan dikemukakannya.

Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian mendekati sang istri yang masih berusaha memperbaiki ekspresi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Rukia membiarkan sensasi keterkejutannya berlalu sebelum menelengkan kepala dan menjawab. "Baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Tak pernah lebih baik dari ini." Ichigo tersenyum.

Tapi Rukia tahu bahwa hati pria itu tidak.

Rukia memainkan ujung kakinya yang bersandalkan kelinci chappy. "Tumben kau datang kemari tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Sendirian?"

"Tidak, dia datang dengan Grimmjow," Nel menimpali, di luar sana tunangannya yang dominan dengan warna biru melongok dan melambaikan tangannya. Rukia tersenyum.

"Dan ada apa tepatnya sampai kau datang kemari?"

"Tidak ada," Ichigo melepas genggaman tangannya. "Aku cuma mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja hari ini. Mungkin kita bisa piknik ke pantai?"

"O-oh, aku akan sangat senang," Rukia menjawab. "Tapi itu kalau Nel mengizinkanku keluar. Yah, maklum, dengan kandungan dan kondisi yang seperti ini…" Seketika itu pula wanita itu menutup mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan kenyataan tentang kehamilannya ini pada Ichigo, di saat dia sendiri belum tahu bagaimana respons suaminya?

Ia menoleh pada dokter sekaligus sahabatnya itu guna meminta dukungan. Tapi Nel justru mengangguk.

"Tentu saja boleh. Akan kusiapkan makanannya."

Wajah Ichigo menjadi cerah. "Bagus. Di luar juga tidak terlalu berangin, jadi kupikir tepatlah kalau kita jalan-jalan sekarang. Bagaimana?" Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia, ingin membantunya berdiri. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya, membuat Rukia cuma bisa terpaku memandangnya selama beberapa saat.

Iris violetnya berusaha diisi dengan pancaran kebahagiaan. Ia mengangguk, kemudian meraih tangan suaminya.

"Mm, ya. Tentu saja."

Ichigo menggenggam tangan istrinya kuat-kuat. Tangan mereka sama-sama dingin dan bergetar.

xxxxx

"Yakin tidak mau ikut, Momo?"

Momo menggeleng. Ia memindahtangankan tas piknik yang diminta Nel pada orang yang menyuruhnya itu. "Tidak usah, _Sensei_. Terima kasih. Aku masih punya beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Ia menambahkan dengan bisikan, "Kepala Perawat memarahiku terus sejak peristiwa kemarin itu. Ia melarangku terlalu dekat dengan pasien. Makanya sekarang aku ditugaskan menjaga nenek-nenek lanjut usia."

"Astaga. Padahal sudah kuberitahu semua orang untuk melupakan itu," Nel berkata dengan anak mata melebar.

Perawat itu cuma mengedikkan bahu. Ia merapatkan pakaiannya ketika embusan angin terasa. "Tidak semua orang bisa lupa dengan begitu cepat," katanya. "Apalagi ia tak terlalu suka denganku."

Keheningan yang melanjutkan percakapan itu memberi kesempatan bagi sang perawat untuk mohon diri. Ia berlari-lari kecil ke arah bangunan rumah sakit sementara Nel berbalik, menentang matahari, menenteng tas pikniknya mendekati Rukia yang sedang memainkan pasir. Beberapa langkah di belakang wanita itu, dia melepas sandalnya, membiarkan pasir menelusup di sela-sela jari. Ia melangkah hati-hati dan duduk di sampingnya.

Ichigo dan Grimmjow sedang bermain lempar tangkap bola di sisi laut. Rambut mereka yang berwarna nyentrik masing-masing tersibak karena angin di dekat laut sana yang cukup kencang.

Rukia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia memainkan pasir seolah-olah hanya itulah dunia tempatnya berada kini. Pasir yang ia genggam dengan tangannya, kemudian dialirkan membentuk gunungan kecil, sementara serpihan-serpihan ringan dari substansi kelabu itu diterbangkan dan mengikuti aliran tak kasat mata yang disebut sebagai angin.

Semua seakan-akan dirinya sedang mimpi. Kini dia, si pembohong ini, duduk santai berpiknik di pinggir pantai menatap suami dan iparnya bermain lempar tangkap bola bisbol seolah-olah piknik ini sudah betul-betul direncanakan dan tak ada apa-apa? Dan apa ia mendengar tawa dan teriakan dari dua pria itu yang begitu asyik bermain?

"Entah dia belum tahu atau dia betul-betul pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya."

Rukia tidak mengangkat mukanya dari permainannya. Tapi ia mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya, karena beberapa detik kemudian ia menjawab, "Ia sudah tahu. Ichigo memang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia berhasil membuatku merasa sangat bersalah lagi." Rukia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang kuping, kemudian menatap suami dan iparnya yang sedang bermain di pinggir laut.

"Dengan bola matanya yang nelangsa itu, tersenyum cuma membuatnya semakin menunjukkan padaku kalau dia tersiksa."

Nel menggigit irisan buah apel yang terasa dingin di dalam mulutnya. Ia mengangsurkan sepotong pada Rukia, dan wanita itu menerimanya. "Kau takut?" bisiknya.

Perlahan-lahan, Rukia mengangguk. "Ya."

Ichigo melempar bolanya melambung tinggi, membuat Grimmjow agak kesusahan menangkapnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak takut apa-apa."

"Omong kosong sekali, Nel." Rukia menekuri pasir mainannya kembali. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Ia cuma tersenyum pahit kini. "Aku takut mati, aku takut jantungku berhenti sebelum anakku lahir, aku takut melihat semua orang menangis… dan aku takut melihat Ichigo menangis."

"Menurutmu apa Ichigo menangis?"

Sekali itu, Rukia menggeleng mantap. "Tidak. Dia tidak menangis, dan itu yang membuatku semakin takut. Ia memang ahli menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kukira dia tidak akan memikirkanku lagi, tapi… sepertinya semua tidak berjalan seperti yang kupikir?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh," kata Nel sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ya," Rukia mengaku. "Aku mempertanyakan cintanya. Astaga. Apa kau ingat janji kami saat menikah?"

Nel menggeleng.

"Bahwa aku akan melindunginya, dan datang padanya bila aku membutuhkan perlindungan."

Sahabatnya langsung paham. "Kau melanggar itu, jelas." Ia menggigit apelnya lagi.

"Dan kenapa dia tidak menceraikanku?"

"Demi Tuhan, Rukia, jaga bicaramu!" seru Nel, matanya terbelalak. Untung saja dia tidak membuat pembicaraannya terdengar dua pria di kejauhan sana. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu berbicara tentang perceraian?"

"Sebenarnya bukan akhir-akhir ini, tapi sejak pertama kali aku tahu aku berpenyakit." Rukia menyedot ingusnya. Dia tak tahu sejak kapan matanya berkhianat dan mengeluarkan air.

Grimmjow mungkin melempar bolanya terlalu semangat sampai-sampai Ichigo agak terhuyung ketika menangkapnya. "_Aniki _tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya.

Ichigo cuma melemaskan bahunya beberapa kali dan melemparkan bola itu kembali pada adiknya. Ia tidak menjawab. Ia tidak berniat menjawab.

Pandangannya yang tadi menatap Grimmjow mendadak berubah menjadi langit biru, seiring dengan rasa sakit hebat mendera kepalanya.

"_Aniki_!"

Astaga. Ia terkena bola dan sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu.

xxxxx

"Baik, baik, jangan tertawa," Ichigo tersipu dengan benjolan sebesar bola golf bersarang di dahinya. "Ini sudah cukup sakit dan kau tidak perlu membuatku tambah malu dengan suara tawamu itu."

Rukia tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak tertawa." Ia menahan kikikannya ketika melihat Ichigo meringis. Pria itu menempelkan es di benjolnya, menekannya sesaat, kemudian meringis lagi karena itu tidak menjadikan rasa sakitnya menghilang. "Sumpah, aku tidak tertawa."

"Ya, tapi kau bahagia." Ichigo bersungut-sungut. "Kau bahagia kalau melihatku kesakitan."

"Astaga," Rukia tertawa. "Sama sekali tidak," katanya. "Hanya saja, tumben melihatmu banyak pikiran seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Bagi semua orang, pertanyaan tersebut kedengarannya sangat salah. Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Andai saja dia tidak menanyakan hal yang sudah demikian jelas seperti itu…

Tapi Ichigo tetap menjawab. "Kau. Dan bayi kita." Tatapannya berubah.

Rukia diam sebentar, tapi dia segera tersenyum. "Ya. Tentu saja."

"Aku masih boleh meminta maaf?"

Pasangan itu menoleh sementara Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya, meminta perhatian. Laki-laki itu seakan-akan mencairkan suasana. Ichigo mengangguk. "Ya, ya. Kumaafkan." Sebenarnya, dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada sang adik karena berhasil membuat Rukia tertawa, kendati untuk itu dia harus kesakitan. _No pain no gain_, mungkin?

Ia menoleh lagi pada istrinya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Erm, maksudku, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kesehatanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ia menoleh pada dokternya. "Ya kan, Nel?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Sampai saat ini Rukia baik-baik saja," ia memberi penekanan pada tiga kata pertama. "Janinnya juga baik. Belum ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan. Meskipun," ia menghadap Rukia, tatapannya tajam, "jelas aku tidak menyarankan seseorang yang akan segera menerima donor jantung untukhamil sebelum waktunya."

"Tapi semua sudah terjadi, Nel," Rukia berkata hal itu, sangat ringan. "Jadi kujalani saja hari-hariku bersama bayi ini."

"Tapi apa Rukia bisa selamat setelah melahirkan?"

Atmosfir berubah total. Seolah-olah Ichigo mengutarakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah menjadi konsensus—semua orang sudah tahu tapi tak ada, atau belum ada, seseorang yang berani menanyakannya, dan belum ada seseorang lain yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Nel pun terdiam, mengabaikan tatapan Ichigo.

"Nel?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengalami beberapa kasus sebelum ini," Nel memulai. "Di antara semua pasienku, tidak ada yang selamat. Belum ada satu orang pun pasien penyakit ini yang bisa melewati masa kritis dengan syok dan kelelahan pascamelahirkan."

Kalimat yang tak terucap mendadak bergaung di dekat mereka, dibawa angin kian kemari. Semua orang terdiam. Grimmjow mencoba mengisi perutnya dan membuat suasana melumer sedikit, tapi usahanya tak berhasil. Awan mendung yang berasal dari negeri antah berantah menggelayut di wajah mereka semua.

_Jadi, dengan kata lain, Rukia pasti mati._

"Meskipun demikian," Nel berujar tajam, semua mata tertuju padanya, "tentu saja Rukia tidak terlalu parah. Dan kita harus terus percaya pada mukjizat. Rukia tidak akan apa-apa. Aku pernah berhadapan dengan pasien yang seperti ini dulu, dan kehamilannya baru tiga bulan, tapi dia sudah pingsan setiap hari. Rukia tidak begitu kok." Ia menggenggam tangan istri Ichigo untuk menguatkan.

"Ya," Ichigo menghirup minumannya. Rasanya asam. "Semoga saja."

xxxxx

"Ng, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, Grimmjow-san?"

Grimmjow mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah mode yang terbuka di pangkuannya. "Ya? Ada apa?"

Hanatarou memilin-milin pensil dengan jarinya. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku melihat Grimmjow-san suka murung. Apa ada sesuatu mengganggu pikiran Anda?"

Sang model memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia tak seahli kakaknya dalam menyembunyikan perasaan. "Ya," ia menutup majalahnya asal-asalan. "Memang ada. Soal kakakku."

"Kurosaki-san?" Hanatarou berjengit sedikit menyebutkan nama itu; takut bagaimana brutalnya kakak Grimmjow itu kalau dia sudah mengamuk. Dugaannya, Ichigo terlibat pergerakan mafia atau obat-obatan terlarang, dan sekarang pria itu pasti terjerat masalah dengan pihak berwajib.

"Dia tidak berurusan dengan yang aneh-aneh," Grimmjow membaca raut wajah manajernya. "Kecuali kalau istri berpenyakit jantung kau anggap sesuatu yang aneh."

Kelegaan memancar dari wajah Hanatarou. "O-oh, rupanya begitu." Dia menggumamkan permintaan maaf, dan Grimmjow mengangguk. Sang model mencoba kembali pada majalahnya tapi bayang-bayang Ichigo yang galau selama beberapa minggu terakhir semenjak mereka pulang dari Hokkaido terlalu mengusik untuk dapat diabaikan.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan Kurosaki-san?"

Grimmjow mendelik, sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau mesti tahu?"

Nada tinggi ampuh untuk membuat Hanatarou ketakutan. Buktinya dia langsung tergagap. "Y-yah, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu, j-jadi Grimmjow-san tidak murung dan _bad mood _seperti ini," jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Semestinya kau berterima kasih," Yumichika si penata rias ternyata sudah ada di belakang mereka, sementara Chad si fotografer masih sibuk dengan beberapa model wanita. "Yamada cerita padaku katanya kau sudah membatalkan semua jadwal syuting iklan."

"Aku tak suka iklan susu kebugaran."

"Bukan masalah kau suka iklannya atau tidak, yang jelas kau harus profesional. Dan sebelum kau menyatakan bahwa dirimu profesional," dia mencegah si model membuka mulutnya karena marah, "aku lebih dari _tahu _kalau kau profesional. Hanya saja, tidak semua orang memiliki pengetahuan yang sama sepertiku. Beberapa di antara mereka adalah sponsor produk yang sama sekali tidak bisa menerima alasan."

Grimmjow ingat pertengkarannya di telepon dengan humas perusahaan makanan itu terjadi gara-gara dia tidak datang saat syuting iklan. Dia merasa bersalah. "Aku minta maaf."

Hanatarou menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow-san. T-tapi, ada baiknya kalau Anda menceritakan tentang masalah Kurosaki-san. Siapa tahu kami bisa bantu."

"Mungkin masalah dengan istrinya itu? Dia menceraikannya?"

Pria yang kini bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya itu betul-betul tidak bisa memahami jaringan gosip tukang rias. "Tentu saja dia tidak menceraikannya," katanya tajam, "bahkan meski dia ingin."

Yumichika bahkan sampai memajukan tubuhnya agar tak ketinggalan satu kata pun. "Bahkan meski dia ingin? Oh, aku tak percaya. Jadi dia _pernah _berniat untuk menceraikan istrinya? Kuchiki, kan? Sayang padahal keluarga itu cukup terpandang."

"Setahuku dia tak pernah berniat," aku Grimmjow getir. "Dia terlalu cinta akan wanita itu. Tapi, bagiku, masa bodoh, aku tak peduli apa dia terpandang atau tidak, yang jelas di mataku, wanita itu nilainya sangat rendah. Dia seperti berusaha untuk membunuh kakakku. Kalian tidak tahu, tapi kehidupan _Aniki _bukannya bahagia, malah justru merana semenjak wanita itu datang dengan penyakitnya. Andai saja wanita itu tidak datang, kakakku tak akan seperti itu."

Dalam kepala Hanatarou, percakapan itu memiliki arti silogisme: andai saja wanita itu tak datang, _mood _Grimmjow tak akan sering rusak seperti akhir-akhir ini. "Jadi apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

Pria itu cuma mengedikkan bahu, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya diiringi sebuah desahan. "Tak tahu. Aku cuma mau kakakku tersenyum dan semangat lagi seperti dulu. Aku kan sudah cerita soal insiden geng SMA dulu? Ketika ia mencegahku masuk geng, dan mengalahkan semua orang, tapi ketika dia ingin mengeluarkan aku, dia justru berhadapan dengan ketua gengnya…"

"Yang tak lain adalah kau sendiri," Yumichika menyelesaikan kalimat itu. "Dan kau itu sudah hampir dibunuh dalam arti harfiah, Sayang. Untungnya Ichigo baik hati dengan tidak merontokkan semua gigimu."

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Benar. Di sana—ya, di sana, aku baru sadar betapa kakakku bisa jadi sangat brutal, sangat haus darah, dan sangat… bersemangat untuk membunuhku." Dia menelan ludahnya. "Atau membunuh ketua gengnya. Membunuhku. Ah, persetan, keduanya sama saja. Yang jelas," mendadak pria itu jadi bersemangat lagi, "aku ingin mengembalikan kakakku seperti dulu."

"Mungkin sedikit minuman keras dan wanita bisa mengembalikannya seperti dulu?"

Dua pria itu yang kini ganti memajukan tubuhnya, meminta Yumichika mengeluarkan informasi.

"Oh, ini betul-betul wajar," Yumichika mengibaskan kipasnya. "Kecuali pria itu _gay_, yang kutahu tidak demikian," ia mencegah Grimmjow mengirimkan tatapan maut, "maka dia pasti tergoda dengan minuman keras dan sedikit wanita. A-pa-la-gi," tambahnya bersemangat, "kalau pria itu punya masalah besar, seperti yang dihadapi Ichigo."

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Oh, cukup, Hanatarou. Apa kau tak pernah mendengar yang namanya pelarian?"

Mata Grimmjow sudah berkilat-kilat saking bersemangatnya.

"Beri tahu aku apa rencananya."

xxxxx

Rukia masih menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah ketika dia melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan melihat sahabatnya masih setia menonton televisi di sana. "Oh," dia berkata sambil pergi ke balkon untuk menggantung handuk. "Kau tak kembali ke Tokyo?"

"Aku mau menginap di sini."

"Di rumah sakit?"

"Di kamar sahabatku," koreksi Nel. "Tidak boleh?"

"T-tentu saja tidak," sahut Rukia. Ia duduk di sebelah Nel dan mengambil _remote _televisi. "Sudah makan?"

"Mm, yeah. Empat mangkok ramen. Aku ngidam."

Rukia menatap sahabatnya setengah tidak percaya, hanya saja setelah itu dia tertawa. "Kau menyindirku. Hebat sekali."

Nel tersenyum. "Setidaknya aku tidak menyuruh perawatku membeli mi instan."

Rukia terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat rasa humornya menghilang. Suara televisi yang kini menyiarkan acara komedi dibiarkannya mengisi keheningan. Orang-orang di dalam kotak kaca itu tertawa begitu lepas, tapi dia bingung sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali dia tertawa seperti itu. Rasanya dia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa.

"Kau kenapa tidak ikut pulang dengan Grimmjow?"

"Tidak ingin saja." Menyadari tatapan Rukia berubah, dia memutuskan untuk mengaku. "Baiklah, Ichigo memintaku untuk menemanimu malam ini. Katanya mukamu pucat." Ia melirik Rukia, memandang wajahnya baik-baik. "Katakan padaku, apa kau tak sehat?"

"Kau dokternya, kenapa kau tak melihatnya sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu. Kalau kau atau Ichigo bertanya padaku, akan kujawab bahwa kau sangat sakit. Tapi, aku pernah mendengar pendapat lama, mereka bilang bahwa kitalah yang paling tahu bagaimana keadaan diri ini. Jadi? Kau sehat atau sakit?"

Rukia mengganti saluran televisi asal-asalan. Komedi tidak cocok untuk jantung yang lemah. "Tidak terlalu sehat." Dia diam sebentar. "Tapi mestinya dia tak perlu terlalu ikut campur soal ini."

"Rukia!" Nel mengingatkan. Dia tak mau menyambung pembicaraan tadi pagi, tapi mau tak mau, wanita ini harus dipalu setiap kali bertingkah demikian. "Dia suamimu. Kau jelas lebih ingat itu daripada aku."

"Oh ya?" tatapan Rukia kosong. "Aku sudah tidak merasa menjadi istrinya lagi."

Napas Nel terembuskan, bunyinya desahan pelan. "Kau tak mau ditampar lagi, kan?"

"Tak ada gunanya. Kau tampar aku atau tidak, kupikir tidak ada yang akan berubah."

"Jelas tidak ada yang berubah karena memang belum ada yang berubah! Kenapa kau tak bisa melihat seberapa besar perasaan Ichigo padamu? Yang kau katakan sejak tadi pagi adalah cerai, cerai, cerai, pisah, pisah, pisah, dan omong kosong soal kau yang selalu tidak menganggap dirimu sebagai istrinya, padahal aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau kalian menikah!"

"Justru itu!" Rukia menjerit. "Justru karena aku terlalu sadar akan perasaan Ichigo makanya aku jadi seperti ini! Dia sudah tidak seperti Ichigo yang kukenali dulu. Aku tidak yakin dia bahagia setelah menikah denganku. Apalagi dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Aku cuma tak mau melihatnya sedih…"

"Dia akan bersedih kalau kau sedih."

Rukia menoleh, matanya memerah.

"Dan dia akan bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia. Sesederhana itu."

Rukia seolah-olah menolak untuk mengakui hal itu. Dia bangkit dan mencoba bergerak menuju balkon, akan menutup tirai. Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah gontai, karena rasa pusing yang betul-betul membuat otaknya serasa terperas.

"Nel…"

Sejurus kemudian, dunia Rukia sudah berputar pada poros yang tak kasat mata.

**.**

**to be continued.**

* * *

bagaimana? bagus? jelek? ada peningkatan kemampuan? ada kesalahan? oh ya, saya minjem idenya mbak curio cherry dan satu kalimat dari novel autumn in paris.

balasan review anonim:  
yang tanya km frustrasi: waduh makasih banyak hehe cuma ost winter sonata yang mana kalo sy boleh tahu?  
darries: waduh makasih banyak yah, hehe. makasih sudah baca :)


End file.
